Percy Jackson and the House of Anubis House of Demigods
by elizabeth3201
Summary: Percy Annabeth and Grover go to Anubis House expecting three demigods. But will they go home with a whole school full. Will Percabeth become Percina and Eddabeth? Will Rachel speak the last Prophecy ever?
1. Chapter 1: Annabeth

Hey, This is an Extra long chapter for an awesome romantic opening. Hope you like it.

Chapter I

Annabeth

Annabeth and Percy we're not a normal couple. For one thing, there picnics on the beach were at the bottom of the lake in a giant air bubble.

It was like this on the one day that changed her life forever. She was sitting hand in hand with Percy. But he seemed distant, not fully there.

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?" She asked

"Nothing."

"Come on." She kisses him on the cheek. "You can tell me."

"You won't like it. But, I was thinking of Amanda Higgonbottom. When I was 11, she kept writing me love letters and wouldn't leave me alone. I had completely forgotten about her until I got this letter. She sent me a letter asking me about how my life had been for the past 6 years, and a photo of her at the last school dance."

"Take me up."

"But Annabeth"

"Take Me Up, NOW!"

"Fine." Percy raised the bubble to the surface and set them down on the beach. Annabeth storms off.

"I can't belive you, you idiot… stupid… dirty, filthy moron. I go on an underwater picnic with the son of Poseidon and end up with a love-struck loser. Why can't I go on a date with my boyfriend without ending up either awesome or awful? And after our one month anniversary I would assume you would be more careful. But noooooo. I'm going to kill you Percy!" She stormed into his cabin and stood there stomping her foot waiting for Percy, who is much slower. When he finally gets there…

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The letter and the photo, duh, I think I have a right to know what it says."

"Oh, here." He goes over and pulls a pink envelope from under his bedside table. It smelled like cherry perfume. When Annabeth took it, she could tell it had been opened and closed a lot. She scowled at Percy with a look that said seriously, how many times have you read this before?

It read…

Dear Percy,

Guess who? Amanda, that's who!

I was wondering how things had been for the last few years. I know you would never get another girlfriend and cheat on me but who are your friends?

I was wondering if you would be in New York this Friday. If so, please meet me. You know where!

Your Darling Girlfriend,

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Amanda

"I can't believe you Percy Jackson! You big cheat! We're through!"Annabeth stormed out. She went all the way to her cabin and cried for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2: Percy

Percy

Percy felt awful and thought he should make it up to her but he didn't know how. For the rest of the day, he just sat in his cabin thinking of ways to make it up to her. But he came up with nothing.

The next morning, the perfect opportunity came along. Chiron called in Annabeth, Grover and him. He wanted to talk about a new type of quest.

"You three have gone on quest to defeat monsters and things. Annabeth has gone to collect three demigods before with Butch. Grover had been the protector for Percy here for quite some time before he returned him to camp. But the three of you have never gone to pick up a demigod together. There has been a satyr at Anubis house at a boarding school in England that has said he knows of three there. Your job is to go, act like student until you know who it is and bring them back."

Annabeth had a special glint in her eyes. Percy knew she had never been to England and one of her favorite things was meeting new demigods. Then he got his brilliant idea. Well it wasn't brilliant but if it made Annabeth happy, it made him happy.

"I will stay." He blurted out. "Annabeth and Grover should go. On the way back, there will be five demigods instead of six which is more likely to attract monsters."

"Oh, I know what you're up to. You just want to go see Amanda and you're afraid we won't be back on time. I'll stay."Annabeth shouted angrily.

"I'm the protector, I'll stay. Plus Juniper would be worried if I left the country." Grover spat.

"You are all going." Chiron boomed. "Percy makes a good point but he is our best fighter and Annabeth is our best tactic and Grover is the protector for Percy so he has to go. I have a new way to get you there though. Teleport. In three days, I will teleport you back here. Remember 7:30 p.m. have fun. And they black out.


	3. Chapter 3: Grover

Grover

Grover had no idea what was going on between Annabeth and Percy but he knew that they had to put that behind them for the quest.

When they woke up, they were outside a big house with Anubis written on a sign above the door. It was two stories. They walked into breakfast with a handful of kids.

"Hi, we are new here and were wondering where our rooms are." Grover said. Everyone stared at him. Even Annabeth and Percy.

"Grover, may I have a word?" Percy asked.

"Sure." Percy and Grover walked into the front entry way leaving Annabeth alone.

"We are supposed to find the demigods and get out of here. To find the demigods, we need to find the satyr. How about I cover for you while you go looking for him. Kay?"

"Kay." Grover said not very excitedly. He sniffed the air and walked deeper into the house. While Percy and Annabeth talked with the students. Grover sniffed out a man. He was short for a man his age. He looked in his mid-thirties. He had black hair and a scary face. He wore a brown overcoat and a white ball tipped sewing pin pinned to his collar.

"Are you a satyr?" Grover asked.

"Yes. My name Victor." The man replied.

"Great. Which ones are the demigods?"

"Nina Martin, Eddie Miller, and Jerome Clarke. I will show them to you." Grover followed the man (victor) downstairs and into the kitchen. "Martin, Miller, and Clarke, come with me. And also you two." They all went into the hall and…


	4. Chapter 4: Annabeth

Annabeth

Once Percy left the room, the tension broke and everyone went back to eating. In front of Annabeth stood a long rectangular table with three seats on each side and one on each end. Annabeth's instincts kicked in and she analyzed everyone.

The boy at the far end had Annabeth's hair. His eyes were a purplish blue and they followed her every move. He was obviously single and looking. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes but not as bright as Leo's. The corner of his mouth turned up as if he had just heard a funny joke. He had a broad stature and looked tough enough to be a demigod but if he was, he was like a Stoll. Evil in every way.

The seat to his left was empty and the seat beside that held a tall boy. He had dark sandy blond hair and it was all over the place. He had green eyes that said, No, I didn't steal anything. When Annabeth looked in them, she felt the need to check her sock, even though she could feel her knife pressing up against her ankle. His smile was way too friendly. He had a strong body but was aerodynamically as if he was built for speed. He was the jokster and very proud of his work. That was his flaw, like Annabeth's, pride.

The girl next to him had long black wavy curls and intelligent gray eyes. Her smile was one of wonder and embarrassment. She was amazed that Annabeth was here and was trying very desperately to keep the secret that she was holding hands with the boy beside her.

The girl closest to Annabeth had sheets of brown hair. Her mouth held a welcoming smile. She was obviously the leader, but was open to suggestions. That was something Annabeth liked. She was confident but a little scared and probably would have lived to 12 as a demigod before breaking down crying every time a monster showed up. Her eyes were torture though. They were the same color as Percy's. Sea-green. Powerful. Annabeth had to tea her eyes away in fear that shemight break down crying. Not a very good first impression.

The seat to her left was empty. The next seat was occupied by Aphrodite. Blonde hair curled down to the waist of a girl in a sliming pink dress. She wore so much make-up it was scary and beautiful at the same time. Her pink eyes danced with fascination on a new girl to prey on with her magical love ways. She had full glossy lips in a dumb blond smile. Her nails were perfectly manicured and she was daintily holding a knife a fork.

Next to her was a girl with the exact same hair as the girl at the head of the table. But her eyes were a chocolaty brown with an intense stare. They bore right through Annabeth to her soul. Annabeth stood her ground though because she was not going to be scared of a girl who couldn't even fight. The girl's lips curled up in a sneer causing a look of hatred and disgust. She quickly changed her facial expression into one of interest as she saw the way Annabeth stood. With the wait on one foot. She then smiled a wicked smile and turned to her food.

"Um." Annabeth made her presence more noticeable snapping the boy at the end back to the present.

"Why don't you sit over here? I'm Eddie, what's your name?"

"Annabeth."

"Well Annabeth, have a seat and I will go tell Trudy to make more eggs? bacon? toast?"

"Just eggs please." Just eggs, okay." And Eddie walked into the kitchen.

The girl at the end of the table looked annoyed then put on her smile and said. "Hi, Annabeth. I'm Nina. That's Jerome, Mara, Amber, and Joy. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So, tell us a little about yourself." Amber put.

"Amber!"

"Sorry." Annabeth laughed.

"It's okay. I used to live with my Dad and Step-mother and to younger step-brothers. My dad is a history professor and my mom is out of work. The only way I could even pay my way in was…" Just then, Percy walked in. He glanced at the table, stared at Nina's eyes, and sat beside her.

"Hey, I'm Percy, who are you."

"Nina" she giggled. They were flirting.

"Well Nina, I have a proposal, to all of you." He motioned to the table. "How about I take all of you and this lovely lady here to a party tomorrow night." He winked at Nina.

"I'd love to go." Nina giggled again.

"Nina, may I speak with you in the kitchen?" Percy asked sweetly.

"Sure." She glanced at Amber excitedly and then at Annabeth and she suddenly looked scared. They walked out of the room into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Percy led Nina out by the hand. His face was red and she was smiling at the ground. Everyone had gotten up and moved to the couch. Annabeth was crying into Amber's shoulder. Eddie was patting her on the back. Joy and Mara were talking and Jerome was texting someone.

All of a sudden, a man walked in and yelled, "Miller, Martin, Clarke, come with me. You two as well." And walked out. Eddie and Jerome got up. Annabeth stood, wiped his eyes, and walked out proudly. Percy and Nina ware next out. Then Jerome and Eddie. Eddie went over and wrapped his arms around Annabeth. She snuggled up into his shoulder and for the first time in days, she felt happy.


	5. Chapter 5: Percy

Percy

After their conversation in the kitchen, Percy wanted to stay as far away as he possibly could from everyone. It had gone something like this.

Nina, being a sensible girl walked into the kitchen and took a place on the cabinet. Percy stood in the middle of the room and rocked back and forth on his feet as he talked.

"Nina, I want to talk to you about our relationship. I just broke up with my girlfriend yesterday and I'm not trying to flirt. Well I am but only to make someone jealous. Can you please act for me?"

"Oh, sure. I was acting out there just now. I want Eddie to notice me by making him jealous but he seems interested in the Annabelle girl or whatever."

"I noticed."

"Well if she thinks she can get away with it then…" Percy noticed that the sink was dripping. It hadn't been when they entered. He listened to Nina ramble on and tried to keep himself calm or else the sink might explode. But listening to her talk mean about Annabeth made him mad. All of a sudden, the sink started gushing water. It overflowed and got everywhere. Nina shut up and ran to stop it. She slipped though. Percy lunged and caught her. He flicked his hand behind her back and the water stopped. She smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. She started pushing herself up but slipped again. Percy lifted her up and set her on the counter. He then went to work. He used a little of his powers but not much. When the floor was dry, he got another towel from the closet Nina told him about. He dried her up and they went hand in hand to the Living room where they immediately had to leave.

Back in the present, the man was had split the six into two groups. One was the demigods and one Sibuna. He was talking.

"My name is Victor, I assume you three have met Mr. Underwood, Mr. Jackson, and Miss Chase. This is Mr. Clarke, Mr. Miller, and Miss Martin. Mr. Clarke, you will show Mr. Underwood around. He will use the extra bed in your room. Mr. Miller, Mr. Jackson will stay with you. And Miss Martin, Miss Chase will stay in the attic but I expect you to teach her. Now go. You have ten minutes and I want to hear a pin drop." He pulls out a pin and drops it on the floor. It pings and then everyone runs.


	6. Chapter 6: Grover

Grover

Grover trotted after the Clarke dude. Into a room at the end of the downstairs hallway.

"Hey Underpants."

"Underwood."

"Whatever, that's your bed. What is your fist name?"

"Grover. You?"

"Jerome. Prankster of the house at your service." Grover sighed, he dealed with enough pranksters at camp. "What are you like, what is your family like?" Jerome asked.

"I never knew my dad. He was a goat, though."

"How do you know he was a …goat?"

"He had to be. The way my mom talks about him. He gave her me and left." "So… I guess now you want to know about me?"

"Nah, I bet you moved aroundfrom school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them. Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too. The letters float off the page when you read. Your impulsive – can't sit still in class. Right?"

"How did you know?"

"Bah-bah-baah. Ahem. Smarts. The way you walked quickly and your eyes keep flitting back and forth."

"Sweet. Well you should probably go to sleep. I am going to play a prank on the new girl Annabeth and Eddie. They obviously like each other but soon…" he walked out.

Sorry it' such a short chapter but I am not good at righting for Grover.


	7. Chapter 7: Annabeth

ZAnnabeth

When Annabeth woke up, she didn't move. She could sense a trip wire right over her alarm clock that would drop a jar full of honey and French fries. She slowly rose and slipped her fingers under the trip wire to avoid it splashing all over her but she could still press the snooze button. Then she stood on her bed and removed the jar of honey and the bucket of french-fries. She walked downstairs to throw them away when she saw a slip of paper sticking out. She reached in a pulled out a paper saying.

Dear Annabelle, hope you like my present. Eddie

Annabeth reread the letter many times before grabbing the bucket and put the French fries in the microwave. Then she snuck into the room at the end of the hall upstairs with a jar of honey and a bucket of hot French fries. She had to work fast. When she finished, she ran to her room and grabbed something big and black. She laid down and placed it on her chest. Then she screamed.

Percy ran up and burst into the room.

"What is it?!"

"A spider!" she screamed as Jerome and Grover ran in. Jerome looked shocked but Grover looked really concerned.

"Who would do such a thing?" Grover asked. Annabeth pretended to faint and Percy snatched the rubber spider off Annabeth and laughed. He ran over to Annabeth and tried to wake her up she acted to wake up and Percy said "It's just a rubber spider Annabeth, you are okay." Percy through it in the waste basket and they heard another scream. Everyone ran down the hall to find Mara covered in honey and warm French fries.

"Jerome." She screamed. "You are so dead." Stood and chased everyone downstairs and ran into the bathroom crying. Annabeth felt bad so she ran after her.

After explaining that it was not Jerome but her, they went into the dining room laughing as Annabeth helped clean her hair. Everyone asked if they were okay and they replied that it was Annabeth the tactic and that if Jerome ever tried anything like that ever again, he would be hit. They all sat down and then Eddie walked in.

"What happened here?" Mara still had honey and French fries in her hair. Annabeth had a giant rubber spider woven into her ratty hair. Jerome looked like he had been slapped in the face multiple times. Percy was smiling evilly and Grover looked like he was about to faint. Joy and Amber were giggling like they had something funny and embarrassing had just happened.

Everyone laughed and Eddie sat down.

"Seriously, though, what happened?"

Annabeth told the story with a lot of laughter with everyone else cutting in. When they finished, they realized that the students had to go to class but the demigods had the day off. Because they were new. Everyone ran upstairs and Percy and Annabeth helped Grover to the couch. He fell asleep on Annabeth's shoulder shovingher into Percy.

Annabeth felt very awkward. She smiled at the ground as Percy wiggled to get loose. Then Joy walked in because she had left her backpack.

"Joy!" Percy yelled. "Can you help?"

"Sure" she laughed. She came over and pulled on Grover as Annabeth and Percy pushed. What has Grover been eating? Annabeth thought. Once Grover had been moved into a recliner, Annabeth plopped down on the edge of the couch. And picked up a book. She had dyslexia and ADHD but she loved to read. She flipped through the pages to a page near the middle. It had been used a lot. She was examining the page when Percy said

"Is it a good book?"

"huh?"

"Is it a good book?"

"Sure, I mean, It's fine but the name of the house is a Egyptian Goddess and the other houses names are Greek. This book relates things Egyptian and Greek. What why am I talking to you?" She storms to her room and keeps reading.


	8. Chapter 8: Annabeth

Annabeth

At lunch, Annabeth ran down stairs and grabbed a piece of pizza and disappeared again.

Once school was over, Nina and Amber ran into their room and started getting ready to go to the dinner. Annabeth realized she had nothing to where. She went to the window and talked to Aphrodite. Then she walked over to her closet and found an orange long dress like for a fancy dinner. It was the same color as her camp half-blood t-shirt. She pulled it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful. Her hair was perfect and her nails done. She had some make-up on but not too much. She grabbed a hand bag and then looked back in the mirror. She rethought about her dress color and saw it change from bright orange to blue-green. The same color as Percy's eyes.

"Annabeth, you coming?" yelled Percy from downstairs.

"Be there in a sec."

She flounced down the stairs and everyone stared.

Nina was in a flouncy short fluffy dress that was purplish pink with a black petticoat over it. Amber was in a giant ball gown that was pink. The boys were in suits and Joy and Mara wore matching Yellow gowns.

"Do you like it?" Annabeth asked. "Not your color, got any camp orange?"

"Sure, be right back."

"I was kidding, come on." Percy laughed. Annabeth turned and went outside with everyone else into a bus that was being driven by Argus in descise.

The whole ride, Annabeth was biting her lip like she was about to do something important or she was designing a new landmark. When they got there, Annabeth asked Percy if she could talk to him. Percy waved the others on and reassured Grover saying he had riptide.

"What's wrong, want to be my Girlfriend again?"

"No, it's just you know how we have been fighting for the last few days?"

"You've been fighting with me but I was perfectly calm."

"Anyway, I forgive you for the Amanda stuff and I was wondering if we could go back to being just friends. Like when we were 12."

"We hated each other when we were 12." "Shut up, seaweed brain."

"Come on wise girl."

As soon as they got to their seats, Nina and Annabeth struck up a conversation.

"So how do you know Percy?" asked Nina?

"Camp."

"What kind of camp?"

"Mostly summer but some year-round." Annabeth stated flatly.

"Is that what you do? Stay year-round?"

"Yes, my dad doesn't have the money to keep me at home, plus I hate him."

"Oh, what about your mom?"

Annabeth tensed. This was not an easy subject. "I only see her once in a while. Like every four or five years. They were never married."

"Oh, I'm sorry. On a happier note, Percy, are you the Percy Jackson from the world wide man hunt five years ago?"

"The one and only, Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson the missing woman. Just so you know, she has been safely returned home, for now." Annabeth and Grover laughed but the others looked worried.

"So, are you the two accomplices?"

"Yes I was one. And then there was 'Annabeth Chase the 12 year old blonde who may have been following and training under the aid of murderer and kidnapper Percy Jackson for years. She has no family records and is wanted for questioning.'" Grover mocked the announcer that they had heard days after they returned the lightning bolt. Percy laughed, Annabeth punched Grover in the shoulder and everyone else looked worried again but fake laughed.

"So Percy, know about your family?"

"My mom is writing a book and has gone back to college, My step-dad is a man who does a job in a place. My mom and dad were never married so I have only met him a couple of times in person. But he writes."

"Grover?"

"As I told Jerome, my dad was a goat and I was raised by my step-mom. I was given to my step mom as a present after my mother died in a… accident. "

"That's horrible."

"Well how about you Nina Martin?"

"My mom raised me to age three then went insane leaving me to my grandmother."

"Eddie?"

"No dad, ADHD, dyslexia the usual for a kid who keeps blowing up his schools." Percy laughed because he could relate.

"No more sad stories. Let's have a nice dinner and then an awesome party!" Percy exclaimed totally poker faced.


	9. Chapter 9: Percy and then Annabeth

Chapter 9

Percy

The party was epic. It of course ended at 9:30 so they could get to bed. But our story for this chapter starts a week later. Chiron gave them a week but they had to make a choice.

~.~.~

Joy walked into the library one day, ready to start working with her tutor. She was pretending to be bad at math so she could work with Leo, a guy from the Isis house.

A couple rows back, Percy and Annabeth were fighting. Grover had gone home.

"Percy, we can't take them now, I know they are not the only ones here, I can feel it. We must stay. We are missing something."

"But if we don't go now, the three we have might be killed. I don't know why a monster hasn't attacked in this week."

"I do, I was reading in that book I showed you and it said that sometimes Gods could put charms on places to where they couldn't see anything there. Neither can monsters. If we can turn it off, they will get claimed in no time."

"Fine, you talk to Eddie, But be calm. Lately your ADHD has been getting up."

"Yours too. You don't think I've noticed the cracked plates and the broken glass. You got angry and the basement flooded. There aren't even pipes down there. Be careful." Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek and walked away. Annabeth had been weird lately. Percy had a feeling she was getting angry because she was stuck somewhere with no architecture. Percy went and iris messaged Chiron who said he had to go but would see if he could post pone the teleportation.

~.~.~

The next day, Percy woke up to a loud rapping on his door. He was in his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt so he pulled on a blue sweater and opened the door. In walked Annabeth. She was fuming.

"I can't believe you Percy. Did you know? Did you agree? Oh, it doesn't matter. We are supposed to stay together. How am I supposed to keep an eye on you if you are all the way over there? I might as well be trying to find Pan! And how am I supposed to keep an eye on a house full of demi-" she clapped her hand over her mouth stopping the word.

"Woah, slow down. First sentence, 'I can't belive you Percy.' What did I do?"

"You are being moved to Isis house."

"What?"

"Yeah. All on my own here!"

"Well…" Annabeth sat down on Percy's bed beside him. Just then, Victor burst in.

"Percy, we have to move you. I know you are going in three days so why don't you finish up. We will hold these kids at the house so come here on Wednesday so you can leave. Now, pack!" Annabeth and Victor left arguing. Percy stood. He had started to pack when Eddie woke up.

"What's wrong, Where are you going?"

"I'm being moved to Iris house."

"Isis?"

"Yeah, Isis, sorry."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I may see you all on this Wednesday. Bye." And he walked out. But what he didn't know was that Eddie had heard every word.

In the entry hall, Annabeth was standing there with the rest of the house but not Eddie. He had gone back to sleep. Percy hugged everyone. Then he went up to Annabeth.

"I have a surprise for you." He dug a piece of sting from his pocket. He tied it around her neck. It was a silver coin on a string of leather wire. Percy had given it to her on their first date. She had left it outside his cabin at camp. She grabbed it and fingered it.

"Thankyou." She smiled.

Then a tall man walked in. He introduced himself as the man in charge at Iris house. Scratch that. Isis house? Anyway, Percy followed the man to his room and settled in.

Annabeth

The next day, Eddie walked into Annabeth's room around lunch time.

"I want to show you something."


	10. Chapter 10: Annabeth

Annabeth

Annabeth was excited because she had known to stay. He led her all the way to the end of the tunnels. He talked about his adventures down here and where to be careful to step. When they reached the end, He leaned into kiss her. She quickly pulled away but got caught. The silver drachma necklace she was wearing was tangled into Eddie's locket. Annabeth pulled off her necklace and took Eddie's.

"What is this?"

"A locket that has something to do with extra entrances into the passages. Nina gave it to me for safe keeping."

Annabeth opened the locket. Inside was a small circular indention. Annabeth closed the locket and untangle the necklaces before reopening it. She put her silver drachma up to the hole. It would fit, but would it work. Annabeth pressed it in until a purplish glow filled the room. The coin shot out of the whole and hit Annabeth in the foot. Pain welled up in her ankle. Then Annabeth noticed the glow surrounding Eddie. Above his head was a bunch of grapes. It was the mark of Dionysus. He even smelled like grapes.

"We need to go."

"But…"

"We. Need. To. Go. Now!"

Annabeth started by dragging Eddie but soon Eddie was leading. He lead Annabeth to a small whole in the ground that would only fit a person if they lay flat and wiggled. Annabeth looked in and saw that it was pretty far to wiggle.

"No, I can't do that." Eddie looked at the fear in her eyes and understood. He turned around and led her to the basement where they had gone in. Annabeth pushed to the top of the stairs and everything was a mess. People were running in circle screaming and Amber had fainted on the couch. Annabeth yelled for everyone to calm down and then ran out. She ran all the way to Isis house and grabbed Percy, who was in the middle of lunch, by the wrist. Green pes flew everywhere. "We have to leave, NOW!" He followed her back and saw havoc. Annabeth ran to the bathroom while Percy explained enough to get them to listen. Annabeth fished out a golden drachma and through it into the sink. "Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, except my offering show me Chiron at camp half-blood. Chiron, get us out of here in three minutes. Annabeth ran back to the living room where everyone was in a circle holding hands. Jerome held Mara's hand. Mara held Joy's. Joy held Nina's. Nina held Percy's. Percy had Annabeth's. Annabeth held Eddie's Eddie held Amber's and Amber held Jerome's.

"Hold on!" Percy shouted as they all tensed and then blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11: Annabeth

Chapter 11

Annabeth

When Annabeth woke up, Percy and Eddie were hovering over her. She sat up and saw she was in the infirmary. The Anubis kids were all around the end of her bed. She had a cast on her foot and Mara lay in the bed beside her.

"Why am I here?"

"You have a broken ankle and neither you nor Mara woke up. It is Wednesday." Percy explained. He looked worried but more about her ankle. Annabeth was not going to just sit around though. She had been through worse. She swung her legs over the edge and grabbed a pair of crutches. She hobbled over to Mara who was just opening her eyes. They were steely grey and stared straight ahead.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Come with me." Annbeth said and Mara stood up. They walked to the front of the big house where Chiron was waiting. "Chiron, may I have a word with you and Mara, alone!" She spun around and yelled at the Anubis kids and Percy. They quickly ran out and sat on the front porch waiting. "Chiron, how exactly does this whole teleport thing work?"

"The God of Travel, Hermes, gave me a way to go anywhere at will. He said it could also work for anyone I wanted to move. I decide to use it for you. So I… What's wrong?" Annabeth was glaring at him.

"Which God again?"

"Hermes."

"What were you thinking? Hermes hates me. He'll do anything to get rid of me. Most likely, he put a curse on it that will harm any daughter of Athena. I think Mara is one though." Mara's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, I'm a daughter of Athena my mom is…"

"Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. Patron of Athens." All of a sudden, an owl flies in. All the doors are closed and all the windows shut. It just flies through the wall and into the room. It perches on Mara's shoulder and rubs up against her head. "Okay, it's final. I will show you to your cabin." Annabeth leads Mara outside.

"What happened?" Percy and Jerome ask together.

"Hail, Mara Jaffrey, Daughter of Athena." Annabeth kneeled and everyone followed suit. Jerome stood first and hugged her.

"Mind if I accompany you to your room?"

"Yes!" Annabeth yelled. "More than likely, you are a son of Hermes and I would mind very much if you come in. Come on Mara."

"May I come?" Percy asked.

"Percy, how about you take the one, two, three, four, five, five Anubis kids to your cabin and I will meet you there. Come Mara, if don't leave we may never get out of here." Mara followed Annabeth to the Athena cabin. They walked in.

The Athena cabin looked like a tornado had passed through. Papers were everywhere and books littered the tables and couches and beds and floor and chairs and everything.

"Rule 2# don't touch anything. Rule 3# rule 2 doesn't apply on cabin inspection days. Got it?"

"I think."

"Rule 4# we don't think, we know."

"What about rule 1?"

"Rule 1#, Mom is the best at everything, never suggest otherwise."

"okay, I get it. Um, a bed?"

"Yeah, um, you can have this one, tonight; you can meet your siblings. Come on." Annabeth led Mara to a cabin across the way. She knocked on the door and Percy let her in. Everyone was in a circle like when they left Anubis house. Annabeth took her seat and looked around.

"Jerome, son of Hermes, definetly. Amber, Aphrodite. Eddie, Dionysus. Mara, Athena. Nina and Joy are in the Hermes cabin until it is descided."

"Um…"

"Yes Jerome?"

"Um.. well I was wondering what is going on."

"Well, You are all demigods. One of your parents was a god. Most of you were probably diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. The ADHD are your battle skills. You can't sit still. In a real life battle, that may save you. Dyslexia, Your mind hardwired for Ancient Greek. So, what do you think?"

"I don't belive you, prove it! Do a demonstration!"

"Okay, Percy?"

"Sure. Come on guys." Everyone gets up and follows Annabeth and Percy to the training area. They take the rink while the kids took the stands. Other demigods come to watch. A boy walks in with a water bucket.

Annabeth and Percy draw their swords. Annabeth slashes his hand and then his cheek. "Keep your guard up seaweed brain." He swung and cut her in the face. He disarms her and she grabs his chest plate and pulls him into a kiss. She grabs his sword and thrusts him onto the ground.

"Good job wise girl, but we aren't done yet." Suddenly, the water bucket erupts pushing Percy to Annabeths sword and healing him while knocking Annabeth down. He flips the sword into his hand and sliced open Annabeth's arm. She grabs her arm and pulls herself up. She pulls riptide out of the ground. She jumps into the air and does a double backflip off the stands. She landed in front of Percy and Swung. He disarms her and flings his sword behind her neck while holding hers against the front. He makes the water rise and heal her arm and she grabs the sword tip swinging him over. She grabs his arm and swings him over her shoulder and lands on his chest with her knee. He stays still for quite a while and then giant wall of dead zombies fly out of the ground. The grab Annabeth by the arms and lift her up. Percy scrambles to his feet and tuck both swords in a cross behind her nack.

"Lower her." They set her down and Percy hands her his sword. She stares at him quizzically. "Nico DiAngelo, come out now." Nico appears next to Annabeth and pulls them into a hug.

The stand erupts into applause and Percy grabs Annabeth and pulls her into a hug.

"Get off!"

"Fine!"

"Seaweed brain"

"Owl face"

"Kelp head!"

"brain girl"

"Want to go on a date after this"

"Yes!" They hug and applause breaks out again.

"Enough proof for you?"

"Sure." Jerome states ashaed.


	12. Chapter 12: Percy

Chapter 12

Percy

Percy had forgotten how well Annabeth could fight until that idiot Jerome didn't believe them. She took the upper hand many times. She had finally pinned him to the ground and he was about to give up when Nico shows up and saves him. He goes with it and it ends up perfect. He shows his water powers and Nico shows his death powers and Annabeth shows almost all her skills.

Percy escorted everyone back to his cabin. Most everyone stayed on the porch talking about the battle and powers but Annabeth, Percy, and Nina went in. Nina walked over to the fountain with golden drachma in it. Annabeth and Percy had a seat on Percy's bed.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, were you wondering if we could get back together?"

"Yeah, I was thinking if we tried to make this work, we could…" He was cut off with a kiss. They kissed for a while but Nina didn't notice. She was busy playing with water? The water was moving up in a rope and wrapping around her hand. When they broke,

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Percy?"

"What are you looking at…"

Percy turned around and saw the water. All of a sudden, a trident appeared above Nina's head. Percy jumped up and grabbed Nina's hand. She looked worried. But Annabeth looked excited. She got up and punched Percy on the arm. He dragged Nina outside and all the way to Chiron. When the kids outside saw Percy look of fascination, they followed him to the big house.

"Chiron! She's a daughter of Poseidon! A daughter of Poseidon! I can't believe it!" Chiron galloped in and Percy told the story. Chiron looked surprised and then blew a conch shell out the window. Everyone ran to the fire pit and there Chiron made a big announcement.

"Hail Nina Martin daughter of Poseidon the god of the sea!" Everyone knelt into a large bow and Percy ran up and hugged her. The Anubis kids started the group hug and eventually, the whole camp had joined in. When they dispersed, Nina and Percy were both gone. Annabeth and Eddie ran around camp trying to find them. They finally found them in the Hermes cabin. They were stealing a cot for Nina. The four of them grabbed the cot and ran for the Poseidon cabin. They set it up. They then fell into line with everyone else.

They were sitting at lunch eating. Nina sat across from Percy and Annabeth sat beside Percy. Very close. All of a sudden, the pavilion started shaking. Percy stood knocking Annabeth to her feet. Nico and a few others stood and pulled out swords and knifes and bows and arrows.

Percy led the charge and Annbeth followed, leaving the Anubis kids. When they reached the crest of the hill, Percy saw the monster. At first, it looked like a normal jaguar. When it got closer, Percy saw it had horns of an antelope. Its back legs were those of a deer. It had a long tail of a scorpion. Percy looked at Annabeth and she looked just as confused. It ran up and Percy cut off a horn. It got even angrier. It jabbed its tail into Percy's side causing him to fall. Nina grabbed Percy by the arm and asked what to do.

"Water will help," Annabeth screamed as she cut off the tail. Nina started to drag Percy but realized the water was a mile downhill. She felt a pull in her gut and a stream of water rose from the lake and engulfed Percy. She collapsed with exhaustion. Percy jumped up right as the creature jumped onto Annebth. She screamed as it turned into a giant spider and back. Percy jumped on top of it and caused it to bust into dust. He pulled out his sword and everyone stared at him. Percy looked around and everyone was confused.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. Annabeth came up to him. "Annabeth?"

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"You are my girlfriend. Duh!" She looked confused and walked backwards.

"I have never met you before in my life!" She turned and ran to the arms of a random boy Percy had never seen. They hugged and stared blankly at Percy. All of a sudden, he blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13: Percy

Chapter 13

Percy

Percy had the strangest dream ever.

He was in a large room with the creature he had just killed. It looked at him.

"Hello Percy Jackson, I am Camoonra. The creature from a long time ago. In killing me, you have cursed yourself. No one remembers you. You will have to regain your life. Later on, everyone will remember but in the present, you will have to deal with what others had to deal with. Good-bye Percy Jackson." Then he woke up. He was in a sleeping bag in the Hermes cabin.

"Hey," a boy with curly blonde hair leaned over him.

"Hey," Percy said as he sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Want to talk?"

"Sure, you can have a seat if you want."

"What's your name?"

"Percy."

"Last name?"

"Jackson, Percy Jackson. And you?"

"Justin Belle. Son of Hermes. Head counselor of the Hermes cabin. Cabin 11. Do you know who your parents are?"

"My mom is Sally Jackson. She works at a sweets store in New York. She is writing a novel and my step-dad is Paul Blofis."

"Your real dad?"

"Oh, um, is there anyone in the Poseidon cabin?"

"Sure, Nina Martin."

"Oh, I have to go." Percy jumps up and runs out. Justin followed him. They run all the way to the Poseidon cabin. They burst in scaring Nina out of her wits. She drops the book before Percy has a chance to decipher the words on the front. He thinks it says _het ymsyert fo rinab shwa nda frgoteflunses. _Justin and P… I mean new kid. What is it?"

"May I have a word with Nina alone?"

"No, I think I should stay…"

"Justin, it's okay. I think I can protect myself." She smirked. He walked out cautiously. "Percy, I can't believe it's you." She ran up and hugged him.

"You remember me?!"

"Yeah, Your my brother. Why would I not?"

"Because no one else does."

"They were cursed. That's why I was reading this to see what was wrong with them." She held up the book."

"Het Yemseyert…"

"The Mystery of Brain Wash and Forgetfulness. Why can't you read it?"

"Dyslexia. Duh"

"Oh, well then first you have to get them to know what you are."

Later that day, Percy was at the beach practicing. He was swinging his sword and most of the camp had gathered around. They were watching him practicing when Annbeth ran up. She pulled out her sword. Where had she gotten a sword? Percy wondered. She started fighting against Percy and the crowd lost their looks of aw and started passing around drachma.

"Hello Annabeth."

"Percy."

"Wow, you are good. Never seen you work with a sword. Normally you work with a knife."

"I have never used a knife before in my life."

"Really." Annabeth beat Percy easily. He was on his back with cuts on his arms legs and faced. She kicked him one last time. He landed in the water. She laughed and started giving high-fives to people. People started passing back money until they saw a giant wave rolling in. It was twenty feet tall and it crashed against the shore dousing everyone and leaving everyone coughing up water.

"And that is how a son of Poseidon does, oh-yeah!" He walks off and Annabeth follows him curiously. Everyone dispersed. When they reached cabin Annabeth followed Percy in.

"Hey Percy, we have climbing wall training now but you get the day off. I thought you were training on the beach?" Nina says without even looking up from the fountain. It had been refilled with gold drachma so the bottom glistened with gold.

"I was but Annabeth came up a challenged me."

"Oh, that was not smart."

"Eh, I found out how good she is with a sword."

"Yeah but the children of Athena should be wiser than that. Oh hi Annabeth." Nina looked up and noticed Annabeth was there. Percy sung aroung and saw here.

"Hi Annabeth do you want something?"

"Yeah, may I talk to you, alone?"

"Oh, don't mind me, I was just leaving." Nina says as she pushes past Annabeth and leaves.

"So, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you want to talk to you, on the beach."

"Sure."

On the beach…

"So, you are a son of Poseidon. Nice, I was wondering, what was I like where you are from?"

"Uh…"

"Well, you know what I mean."

"Um, you were my girlfriend and you had trained a giant three headed dog with a red rubber ball. And…" Percy told her stories about their adventures.

"Wow, I did all that?"

"Yeah, what do you do now?"

"train, grow, train, I lived my whole life her. Never left."

"Well if you want, you can come with me on my quest."

"You have a quest?!"

"Yeah, well not yet but I will get one."

"Annabeth?" called Justin from across the yard.

"Over here!" she called. "I should go," She ran off but looked back before she met up with Justin. They walked off hand in hand.

Later…

Percy was sitting on the bottom of the lake shaking canoes on the lake. Then he saw a red one. He sent a big jet of water up and toppled over the canoe. Out fell… Annabeth! Percy created a giant bubble of air and caught her. She fell into his lap.

"Hey Percy! I can't believe you. What is this."

"That's what you get for using the red one, Wise Girl."

"Is that the best you can do…? Seaweed Brain." Percy looked shocked. She hadn't called him that in quite a while. "Put me back in the canoe, Kelp brain."

"Okay, owl face." He uses currents to place her safely in the boat.

Even later…

Percy wandered to the big house to talk to Chiron about a quest. He wandered upstairs to the attic. The old oracle had been a mummy that lived in the attic. Then he had an idea. He hightailed it all the way to a cave in the mountain. He walked in to Rachel Dare the oracle meditating.

"Hey Rachel!"

"Percy."

"You to, who exactly does remember me?"

"I remember you because I am the oracle and I have awesome sweet oracle powers." She opened her beautiful green eyes. "What do you want Kelp Head?"

"I need a prophecy."

"Oh, I know what you want I just thought I should ask. So how are you dealing with everyone forgetting you?"

"um, fine but how long until the prophecy comes."

"Sometimes it come immediately but sometimes it takes a…" She freezes and cockes her head to one side. Her eyes shine a sickly yellow and she speakes in a cold dead voice.

_Eight half-bloods shall journey west._

_To find the one that has the quest,_

_The new comer shall lead the way,_

_The animal will be there nay._

_A way to get there you will find_

_Your enemy waits behind the line_

_The Golden Hair is beside you_

_Until the end but not all the way through._


	14. Chapter 14: Percy

Percy

Percy spent hours talking with Rachel about the prophecy.

"Who will you take?"

"There needs to be eight."

"Okay."

"Justin, Nina, Annabeth, Eddie, Mara, Amber, Jerome, and me."

"are you sure."

"Yes, why?"

"Because two of them have 'Golden Hair.'"

"I'm sure."

"Well then how about a place to go?"

"The coast, that's where we are going. Remember, 'the line'"

"Well, I guess you need to round everyone up and tell them."

"I guess. Will you come say goodbye tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, Seaweed Brain."

"See ya." And Percy walked out.

Percy found Annabeth the first place he looked. She was practicing in the arena.

"Hey," he called.

Without looking up, she said, "Hey Percy." Then she swung at a dummies head angrily.

"I have a surprise."

"You of all people should know I don't like surprises."

"Well, you will like this one."

"What makes you so sure."

"I've known you for years."

"Fine," she spat as she cut the dummy into ribbons.

"What's wrong?"

"Jerome, from the Hermes cabin played a prank with the Stolls." Annabeth said. Percy laughed. The Stolls were the pranksters of camp. They now had a new apprentice.

"What happened?"

"Why don't you ask them?"


	15. Chapter 15

Jerome pov.

I had an awesome day. But it was also the worst ever.

I, Conner, and Travis were planning a prank and it was going to be epic! But I didn't know which cabin we were pranking until we were stationed outside of the cabin. Cabin #6.

I should probably explain my predicament. My girlfriend, Mara Jaffrey, is a daughter of Athena. Back at Anubis house, where we were before camp, I had played a prank that backfired on me by getting Mara instead of the new girl. She stayed in Cabin #6 with her sisters and brothers. We were about to play a prank on my girlfriend who was already mad at me. I should start planning my trip to Fiji now.

One of the boys from our cabin went in a flirted with all the girls. Soon he was being chased by the girls, who were angry, and the boys, who were protecting their sisters. The group of prankers examined the group and realized Annabeth wasn't with them. If she was in there, their plan was destined to fail. Hello Fiji.

Just then, Percy and Jake walked up. Jake was Annabeth's boyfriend. His full name was Jake Rodenmarr but he never used his last name. They were arguing as they walked into the Cabin. Soon enough, they walked out with Annabeth in front of them.

"Shut up, you two! I'm trying to think!" She screamed at them. Percy Shut up but Jake didn't. He kept arguing at Percy when Annabeth spun around. She punched him in the nose and that shut him up. But she wasn't done. She unsheathed her dagger. She spun in a circle and cut a strand of his hair. She pulled him into a death hold and whispered in his ear. She let go of him and smiled. "Thanks for the training now shut up!" Jake went silent and Percy snickered under his breath.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, but I'm also dead."

"Eh, you'll live through it. Just move to Fiji."

"That's what I was thinking of doing."

They snuck around to the front and went into the cabin and then set up the Prank. Then they split. Running for their lives. Jerome burst into their cabin after the prank. He flopped on his bed and heard something crunch. Under his mattress was a note. It read,

Hey Jerome See you tonight at the part of the woods, you know where. Mara

"Hey Jerome, what you reading. Travis snuck up behind him and grabbed the note. Jerome ripped it from his hands and took out some scissors. He folded the note and cut it into the shape of a heart. Then he cut it in half. Then into forths. Then into one-hundreths.

"None of your business."

"Sure, Jerome." Travis stood and walked over to Conner and they started telking in Ancient Greek as they planned their next prank. Jerome roled his eyes as he heard a scream from a few cabins down. Fiji sounds really good right now. He stood and ran outside to find the entire camp surrounding a screaming girl with blond hair. Mara was standing nearby watching in clothes that said I just got pranked by a shredder. I pushed to the front of the mob and found Annabeth in the middle covered by tiny spiders. Her friends were helping. The other Athena campers had started to chase Jerome's cabin. He pulled Annabeth to her feet and Mara came up to him.

"May I have a word?"

"Sure." I said and followed her to the clearing a little away from the mob. She punched me in the nose and sliced my arm with her nails. Then she did something unexpected. She pulled me in and kissed me! She pulled away and in her hand, she held a tiny spider. She wasn't scared but she punched me again and stomped off. "There weren't even words!" I yelled at her back.

'I know!" she called and ran to help Annabeth to the showers. I was so stupid. I jumped in the air when a hand grabbed my back and pulled me down to the ground. Then I blacked out.


	16. What Is This Place?

Chapter 16

Percy

Annabeth explained the prank.

Jerome and the guys had rigged her bed to where, when she sat down, tons of spiders fell on her. She had bites everywhere. All her work on paper had been shredded. Her laptop had been taken apart. And her bed was broken down. She was going to get the Stolls for that.

"Well, I have something that will cheer you up."

"What?"

"I got a quest!"

"So, how does that make me happy? Oh, wait, Woo-hoo I can't believe you got a quest! Better?" She said sarcastically. Percy laughed.

"It makes you happy because you can come with me." Annabeth had been swinging her sword at a dummies feet to knock it over. But she suddenly stopped and the sword hit her feet instead. She fell over.

"What?"

"You are coming with me on my quest to the West coast."

"Really, cool, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, so go pack." Annabeth sheathed her sword and ran off. Percy stood and knocked over the dummy for her. He then trudged to Cabin #3. "Nina?" he called. She wasn't there. "Nina?" He walked out calling her name. She ran up from the shore. Justin followed her up.

"What's up, Percy?" She asked.

"The sky, the force field, Zeus, Olympus, clouds, water, rain…"

"Percy!"

"I got a quest and I was wondering if you two wanted to come?" They looked at each other and had a silent conversation.

_Nina, should we go?_

_Yes_

_But what about camp_

_Camp will be fine_

_But you barely know this guy_

_He's my brother, I think I can trust him._

_Okay 123_

"We're in." they said together.

Great. Now it's just Mara, Jerome, Eddie, and Amber. That okay?"

"Sure." Nina said but Justin looked worried.

"What's wrong Justin." Percy asked.

"It's just that Jerome has been missing since the prank this morning. I have no idea where he is. It's like he just disappeared right out of camp."

"Oh, so if he doesn't show up by this afternoon, I guess Joy can go…" Percy said slowly.

"No!" They said together.

"Why not?!" Percy asked sarcastically. Nina punched him in the arm.

"Kelp Head." She laughed and rushed off to the cabin. Justin stared after her. Percy eyed him suspiciously.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing dude, come on, let's find Jerome." Percy lead Justin around camp as they searched for the missing boy.

"He's not here." Justin said after they had looked everywhere.

"Wait…" Percy said. "Do you here that?" Percy didn't wait for an answer. He charged into the woods and Justin had no choice but to follow him in.

"What is that?" Justin asked as he finally caught up with Percy. They were near the middle of the woods. Right beside the pile of rocks that used to be Zeus' fist, stood a blue box. It was seven feet tall. The sign on the front said _POLICE public call BOX. _Percy walked around it both ways. He waved his sword above it. No strings. Then he did something stupid. He walked in. Justin cautiously approached the box and was about to enter the box when Percy burst out. He ran around the box many times. He stared at Justin with an expression that said, _You have to see this! _Percy walked back in and Justin opened the door. No Percy? Where was he. Justin walked in and found himself in a giant room. It had a circular console in the middle. A set of steps wound up into a passage off to the right. Another set wound down under the console to the left. Justin walked up seven steps to reach the console. The room had a bright green tint like the sea. White shapes bounced off the console and illuminated the walls. It looked like it was under water! Justin saw Percy under the console looking at something. Or someone. He ran up the stairs and practically ran into Justin. Justin fell onto the console and hit several buttons. Percy pulled Justin up and over to the side. A man ran up and barely even glanced at the two. He pulled levers and pushed buttons while muttering.

"No, no, no! What happened? I thought we were docked for a while. It's not like we can go anywhere. Stop! Now! Oh, get on up here girl. Might as well make yourself useful!" Up ran a girl. She glared at them and started pulling levers and pushing buttons on the other side. She started to her left. He started to his right. They ran into each other.

"Sorry excuse me sorry." Was all they said as they pushed past each other. Percy and Justin looked at each other then back at them then back at each other and then back at them. Then they were thrust to the floor as the room lurched.


	17. Wibbly-wobbly Timey-wimey stuff

Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff

Jerome pov.

I woke up and saw a pretty face in front of me. I started to sit up.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Sure, I'm fine. Where am I?" She glanced at the door. Her red hair flowed like water as she turned. She wore a green shirt and a pink jacket that was cut short. Her jeans had tons of doodles on them like she doodled in her free time. She probably did. Her eyes were a soft green and her smile was welcoming but protective.

"You are in the TARDIS. Come with me." She stood and helped me to my feet. I realized that she smelled like pineapple. Or maybe it was mangos. Or maybe papayas. It was beautiful. She lead me to a big console room that looked like it was underwater. I stopped at the top of a set of stairs and marveled at the wonder of this room.

"Hey," a man called from the console. He peeked around and I saw his face for a small moment. His hair was brownish-red and spiked into the middle. His eyes gleamed with age from hundreds of years. But that can't be right. He looked about 25. He smiled. "Well," he said as he disappeared behind the console again, "I see you met Lee. Nice. Lee, um, why is he here. I thought we were trying to find Sarah. Or Emma. Or even Shannon. But no! You just grab a random stranger off the street and knock him out. For the love of Time. Oh, wait, that was rude. Is that what I am now? Rude, but I'm ginger this time."

"Yes, Doctor. Very rude but not very ginger."

"Oi, shut it, you!" he yells.

"Well come here, you. What's your name?" I walked down the stairs toward them.

"Jerome. And you?" I said bluntly. She laughed.

"I'm Leolanadequarelisquedenfartogotimbresinquendiawelt omotoxrayzy Jenny. But you can call me Lee. And this is the Doctor. He is 997 years old and travels the stars with random companions at random times. It is all very random." I stared at her with a scared expression. "Lee, can you handle that?"

"Of course he can't handle that. You just dropped a bomb on him and expect him to understand it all at once. Well…"

"Justin!" I yelled. My eyes had drifted to the far end of the room. The new guy and Justin had been talking angrily and pointing. When I called his name, they both look up. Percy looks relieved and Justin runs toward me. But he stops by the console, hits some random buttons, and then walks towards me. He shakes my hand and tells me that that prank was awesome but stupid. The Doctor curses and flips some switches. What have I gotten myself into?

"Justin, you stupid little twitch. I can't believe you! Now I have to fix all of this too." I had just noticed the Doctor talking with a Scottish accent. "What are you staring at?" He asked me harshly.

"Nothing," I said. Percy walked towards me smiling like an idiot. "What?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"I got a quest and I didn't want Joy to go. Want to?"

"Um, sure, but I am confused on what is real and what is not and what… where are we anyway?"

"I thought I told you. You are in the TARDIS. Other than that, I don't know." Lee said. I started toward the door but Lee grabbed my arm. I glanced at her and she smiled. "Hey, I told want this one." She ran to the door and opened it. I chased her out and instantly recognized the place. We were at Zeus' fist. I looked back in with a annoyed look.

"Where are we supposed to be? I was at the middle of camp?"

"Well, the TARDIS can move. It just happened to land here and get stuck. So we have to stay put for a while."

"Great, so… Percy, get us back to camp." I snap. Wow, the Doctor is rubbing off on me. I'm scared. Percy walks out of the blue box and starts walking through the forest in a random direction. I followed with the others close on my tail. We made it back to camp safely and people crowded around us. Annabeth pushed through the crowd and hugged Percy but soon fell back where she had a silent argument with her boyfriend. Nina pushed through the crowd and to them to disperse or they would be taking more showers that night. Nina and Percy embraced and then walked arm in arm to the cabin. Cabin 3. Justin followed close behind to listen. I was left all alone. I felt awful but decided to apologize to Mara first. I started to walk towards her cabin when a hand lightly grazed my shoulder. I turned to find Lee smiling at me like she could read my mind. Great, another psychic. I smiled back and started to walk off but I ran into someone. I turned hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. It was.

"Hello Jerome, who is this?" Mara asks making me feel guilty. Lee stepped out from behind me and smiled a weird smile.

"Hello, my name is Leolanadequarelisquedenfartogotimbresinquendiawelt omotoxrayzy Jenny. This is the Doctor." She looked behind her but the Doctor wasn't there. "Doctor!" she screamed. She stormed toward the beach and I smiled at Mara. Maybe Fiji wasn't that bad of an idea after all.


	18. You're back!

Annabeth

Everyone had been worried when Percy and Justin had disappeared. They even postponed the quest for a week!

Annabeth had been on the beach when she heard a commotion. She ran to the edge of the woods where she found Percy, Justin, two strangers, and Jerome! Jerome had been missing for ten days! Then he suddenly shows up with others who were also missing as if they had only been gone a few hours. She pushed through the crowd to be shoved into Percy by a Aphrodite girl. She giggled as Annabeth was pulled to the clearing a few yards away by Jake, the idiot.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That hug!"

"What hug?"

"The one with Percy!"

"What one with Percy?"

"Are we seriously going to play this game?"

"What game?"

"Oh come with me!" He spat and dragged her to behind a cabin. "Okay, answer me plainly, do you like Percy?"

"Sure I like Percy."

"Really well then…" She cut him off with a kiss.

"Dude, lighten up. I can like other people but that doesn't mean I don't want to go out anymore."

"Really?"

"Really what?" He punched her in the arm and in two minutes, they were in a full-fledged battle. Swords and everything. After that, She met up with Mara in front of the cabin.

"Hey Mara, you okay?"

"No, Jerome forgot about me. He only hangs out with that Leonythica something or other girl. They go everywhere. I see them to. Everywhere I go, there they are smiling and laughing and hugging and kissing and… shall I continue?" Annabeth laughed. "What?"

"Well, the reason you see them everywhere is because Jerome is trying to talk to you alone but Jenny follows him everywhere he goes. Just try and talk to him alone, you'll find out that they don't like each other in the same way." Annabeth stood and walked in.

As she left, she noticed Mara was gone. She smiled to herself as she walked with her computer to the dock. The best place for her to think was in one of the trees where she rigged a hidden pulley to take her laptop to her. She was barely to the dock when she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear, "Hello Annie!" She whipped around. No one. She turned to her tree where Nico DiAngelo was standing.

"Don't call me Annie!" She yelled as she stalked towards him. He was a year older than her and very handsome. But they both had a boyfriend/girlfriend so it was a just friends kind of relationship. But when she got to him, he did something weirder than normal. She set down her laptop on the rig and sent it up. She was about to climb up to but he grabbed her hand and dragged her along a small barely noticeable path up to the top of the mountain. She had a seat on a bench and waited for him to start. Normally, when he did something strange like this, he had something to say. But…

"It's about Lyra."

"What about her?"

"Well, she is so clingy it's weird and I basically have to look after her. She is barely a girlfriend. More like a little sister that can't do anything without help. She has me clean her bows and shine her sword and draw straight lines for her homework. She is the most annoying person on the planet. She just clings and clings and clings. What should I do?"

"Well…"

"That's it, I have the perfect plan. See you later." He kissed her on the cheek in a playful brotherly way and dashed down the path. Annabeth stood. That was how their conversations usually went. He talked she listened. She was about the head down to the showers and get ready for the quest tomorrow when she was struck with a vision.


	19. Nina!

Percy

After that awkward hug with Annabeth, Percy decided the best way to process everything was to take a long swim. Being the son of Poseidon, all he had to do was jump in the water and let the currents carry him wherever he liked.

_Okay, so, Jerome was taken captive by Lee and the Doctor three days before I was. He said he had only been gone an hour but I know different. Well, at least, I think I do? Anyway. The Doctor took me and Justin captive and then we were only gone two hours but when we met up with everyone els from camp, we had been gone a week! Hum… I can see why Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain! I got it!_

Percy swam for shore fast as possible. He ran to his cabin.

"Nina! I've got it!"

"You got what?"

"Well, The blue box can time travel so I went into the future to see what happened. This is the future! What has happened over the last week?"

"Well,…"

"Percy, can we talk." Percy turned around to see Annabeth staring at he shoes in the door. She wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Please have a seat in our comfy waiting room and I will get to you in a moment. Thank you, and have a nice day." Percy smiled as he gestured to a chair near the corner. Annabeth looked at it and then said,

"It's kind of important. We need to talk now."

"Um… Well, Percy, I will go now. Justin wants to meet for practice down by the beach. I hope he brought food though, I'm starved." Nina said cautiously as she walked at. Lastly, she turned and pushed Annabeth towards Percy and smirked. Then she mouthed _Have fun see you later. _She walked out. Annabeth took a seat on Percy's bed while Percy sat on Nina's.

"Shoot." He said.

"Well, um, how about I start from when you got here. Well I talked with Justin. Then I talked with Mara. Then I went to a tree in the woods where I found Nico DiAngelo. He…"

"What? Nico's here?"

"No he left but, he took me to the top of the mountain and we talked a little. Well, he talked and I listened. Then when he left, I was going to follow and take a shower so I could be ready tomorrow when I had a vision. Do you know anything about Egyptian Gods?"

"No, you're supposed to be the smart one."

"Well, the Egyptian god Amunra was there. He Was walking around in circles acting all godly. He turned to me a transformed into… the eye of horas. It spoke words that I could not understand but eventually I deciphered it. It said that the traitor was waiting and that if we left too late, they would find us and destroy us. So I spun in circles looking for a traitor but the only people there were me and the eye. But I think that what we need to do is leave as sooon as possible. Maybe we can outsmart this traitor to think we are abandoning the prophecy so we can sneak around them to find whatever it is we are going for. So…" At this point, Percy had been staring down. When he looked up, he looked like a maniac. He jumped to his feet and ran outside. Annabeth was close behind. He ran all the way to the beach where he jumped in the water. Annabeth was about to follow when a hand grasped her arm.

Percy swam to the bottom of the lake and looked up. No Annabeth. He swam north and saw it. A locket that Nina had thrown in the lake when she first showed up was half buried but still visible. Percy dug it up and then saw a small glint. He grabbed a small seashell the size of the finger-nail on his pinky. He smiled at it then swam back to shore. Annabeth was probably waiting at the shore.

When he broke the surface, he heard the end of a strangled scream. Nina!


	20. Temper Tantrum

Percy

Percy was searching frantically for Nina he forgot about Annabeth. Until…

Percy walked slowly to his cabin. He had spent the whole rest of the day searching. He walked in a collapsed on his bed.

"'Bout time you arrived. I've been waiting for at least an hour." Said a voice from across the room. Percy was filled with adrenaline. He shot to his feet and pulled out riptide. He poked the sword to the corner where the noise had come from. He saw the silhouette of a middle height guy with curly blonde hair. His hands raised in surrender. He walked in to the light.

"Jake?!" Percy asked in surprise as the wicked grin of that idiot stood in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Annabeth." Percy was taken aback. He had forgotten Annabeth! How could he have forgotten Annabeth!

"What about her? Where is she? Is she okay?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about. She was seen entering here, but not after that. Where. Is. She?!" He yelled angrily.

"I don't know!" Percy yelled in a deep tone like a monster. "Well that's the thing isn't it? I went to the bottom of the lake to get something. She followed me to the dock but not in. When I came up she wasn't there. But, are you not forgetting something, or someone?"

"No, well I don't think so." Jake said as he sat down on Nina's bed. "Am I?"

"Seriously dude?" Percy said gesturing to the bed. He glanced down.

"What?" "What?" "Nina!"

"Now you're getting it! She screamed when I came up and I spent the rest of the day looking for her."

"But, the quest, Justin?"

"Exactly. We will go as a group of six and If we find her, great. If we don't…" His voice trailed off into the night. Jake glanced at his watch and then looked out the window. Then he took a good look at his watch.

"Oh, I have to go! Curfew!" He stood and raced for the door. "But Percy," he said right before he walked out. "I don't trust you. Got that? I do not trust you." He turned on his heel and left. Percy stared after him. The last thing he remembered was falling off the bed and hitting his head on the floor.

The next morning, Percy woke up ten feet from his bed. He had had a long night. He got up and dragged his bag behind him to the top of the hill. He was the first one there. He sat up against Thalia's tree as he watched people drift from their cabins to the bottom of the hill to wish them good-bye. He saw a blonde boy push through the crowd and then run up the hill.

"Hey Perc!" called Eddie.

"Eddie!" called Percy.

"Where's Nina? I thought she would be here with you?" He said as he stopped near the tree. He dropped his backpack and turned to see the sad face of Percy. "What?"

"Nothing!" He said a little too fast. Eddie looked suspicious but went with that answer.

"Hey look!" yelled Eddie as he spotted Jerome and Mara walking hand in hand through the crowd. That Lee girl was following them at a distance. She didn't look happy.

When they reached the top, Jerome said, "I have a quick question."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's about Lee. Can she come?" Mara didn't look happy about that but she stood her ground, right next to Jerome. That trouble maker. He was so stupid.

"Um…"

"Sure I can come! You still need two people. You have to let me come. I'm a good fighter?" She suggested as she pushed between Mara and Jerome and came up to Percy. She leaned into percy and whispered something in his ear. Then she was about to say something out loud but Eddie cut her off.

"What's this about needing two more people? You have eight. Percy, Jerome, Mara, me, Amber, Nina, Annabeth, and Justin.?"

"Well, you see Nina and Annabeth are m- mhaugd- mhmmmmm- mahhhmemmi" Percy clapped his hand over her mouth.

"We will talk about this later. We do not need you to go Lee. We have covered it thank you very much. Now, if you will kindly join everyone else at the bottom of the hill, we would greatly appreciate it. Thank you again, and have a nice day!" She stared at him for a moment before stalking to the bottom of the hill. But she didn't stop there. She walked all the way to the TARDIS where she slammed the door. They could feel the shake from where they were. "Well, now that that has been taken care of, why don't we have a nice chat while we wait for the rest of the group to get here. Hum?"

They waited for a while as Amber said goodbye to her new boyfriend and sashayed up the hill. Then they waited for Justin to jog to the top of the hill.

"Where's Nina?" He asked.

"No one remembers Annabeth!" Percy muttered under his breath.

"Well, where is she?" Percy glanced down the hill. The bus had rolled up to the stop but wouldn't stay there for long.

'We have to go guys or we may miss our flight."

"What? We're flying?"

"No, it's just an expression. It means _Alonze."_ He yelled in French then grabbed his stuff and ran down the hill. People looked around confused at the sudden outburst then followed him. Amber almost missed the bus because she wouldn't walk down in heel. She had to change into flats then walk down. And no matter how much they encouraged her to move faster, she walked as slow as a parrot, with its wings tied, and its claws cut off, and… well you get the picture, right?

Well, they took the bus all the way to New York City where they got off and the bus disappeared.

"Where to now?" Eddie asked.

"Well, at this point, normally Annabeth would come up with some smart reason for where we need to go. I think we should find Annabeth and Nina. But, Annabeth would be mad that I sabotaged the quest for her and my sister. But we need eight to go west so we need them or others so… any suggestions?" Percy asks.

"Well, why don't you look in front of yourself?! You just walk around all dilly-dally and never seem to see anything! Just look…" echoed a voice inside Percy's head. The others had been talking. All except Amber. Percy looked at her and spent a moment studying her face and her expression. She had a quizzical look like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure what. "Amber?" Percy asked.

"Huh?" she asked. She seemed to have been pre-occupied.

"Do, you have an idea on what to do?" Percy asked.

"Of course she does. She is the brightest, smartest, most influential of all the Sib-, of all of us." He corrected sarcastically. Mara punched him in the arm. He laughed as Amber scowled at him.

"Um, but Amber, do you have an idea or not?" Eddie asked annoyed.

"Yeah, well, kind of. Well, maybe they are moving west like us. Well, We go west ookay. They get away from their captives and head west because they will hope that is what we are doing. From what I know, Nina is a very intelligent girl. She will most likely head toward the west to meet us. We have to run into them eventually. I mean, we aren't exactly quiet. People get noticed. Monsters and things like that are pretty easy to spot when there is a kid with a sword swinging it at an old lady or something. I mean seriously. We will definitely run into them, eventually. So why don't we just head west like we are all here?" Everyone stared at her in surprise. Jerome looked taken aback.

"Well, I guess we should use that idea since no one has a better one?" Justin said. He had never experienced Amber's stupidity. She wasn't the brightest. But…

"Well then, now Annabeth would come up with some way to get us west. So we should get a bus and head west. Seeing as I am a son of Poseidon, we can't fly and buses are cheap, how about it?"

"Sure," everyone agreed. Jerome came up and clapped Percy on the back.

"I'm in dude!" He smiled. Percy reached back and pulled off a note that said _I'm with stupid _and an arrow pointing up.

"Wow, so original." Percy said sarcastically.

"Will you just stop it! Jerome the constant nagging. The childish pranks. When are you going to grow up and realize that this is happening? It is real. And no amount of pretending it's not will change that. Just grow up!" hollered Justin. He was seething with anger. He threw his hands in the air and stomped off.

"Um, well, someone has to go calm him down or he may go crazy. He has ADHD so when he gets angry he kind of explodes without warning." Amber explained. "Nina was the only one who was able to calm him down at camp, but…"

"You do know that all of us have ADHD too, right?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, but you have no idea how bad his is. Some person splashed him at the lake and he had a temper tantrum. The person who splashed him went missing for a week. If we don't find him soon and calm him down. Jerome may not be here in the morning."

"Uh-oh. Well I guess we need to nominate someone who has the best chance. Let's see. Jerome needs to stay and Mara can stay with him. Justin doesn't like me very much so who does that leave. Amber, and Percy. Hmmm?" concluded Eddie.

"I'll do it!" Amber piped up. Everyone looked at her like she had just explained physics.

"Really?" Everyone asked her.

"Yeah, she said. I think I can handle it. Well, not in these clothes. I need to change."

"Amber!" Percy said.

""Well, fine but I will definitely need my scarf. It's from Australia. It has to be in here somewhere." She said as she rummaged through her accessory bag. "Here it is." She pulled out a pink sparkly scarf and walked off. Everyone watched her go til she was out of sight. Percy took a seat on a bench and the others followed suit. Then, they waited.


	21. Chapter 21: The Hyatt Hotel

Amber

Amber walked away from the group. She walked down a handful of streets. Her best friend Nina had been here before so she knew her way around. She walked and walked until her feet hurt so bad. She sat down on a bench in a park. A man was sitting beside her. He had his face buried in the magazine. With all her experience at Anubis house, she didn't take a liking to strangers. But he seemed nice.

She decided to say something nice and kind like _Hi, how are you _or _What is going on in the paper? _Or maybe just

"Excuse me, but is there anything interesting?" She heard her voice and instantlywanted to take it back. Her silky British accent glossed the words into a command not a question.

"Uh, no ma'am sorry." Said a gruff cracking voice. The man looked up and Amber was surprised by what she saw. A teenaged guy with a the ghost of a smile. Blue eyes were staring into her pink eyes. Blond hair fell into his face. He wore an orange shirt with Greek letters on it. He looked just as shocked to see her.

"Justin?!" She squeaked a little too loud.

"Amber?!" He said. His face turned from one of fear to one of anger. He thrust down the paper and stood. "I can't believe you Amber. I thought you were my friend. If you were really my friend then you wouldn't have come here to _help _me. You would have let me calm down on my own. But nnnooooooooooo. You decide to come and find me. I was fine on my own. I don't need your…"

Amber had stood up at this point and was debating whether or not she should go through with the one plan she had. She finally decided on yes. She walked over to the now enraged Justin and kissed him on the cheek. Only a peck but it was good enough to work. When she took a step back, he was silent. But only for a second. He grabbed her scarf. But she ducked under and left him holding her scarf. She ran all the way back to a bench where she found the group sitting with the bags. She plopped down and waited. He rounded the corner with wonder in his eyes. He ran up and grabbed his luggage and stared at every one.

"Well, how about we get going then. If we are going to get west then we got to get going. Come on!" He grabbed Amber's pieces along with his own and started down the street towards the bus stop. Everyone stared at Amber for a minute. "Well aren't you coming?" Justin yelled over his shoulder. Everyone got up and grabbed their luggage. What little of it there was. They followed him.

Boom! The bus flew up a few feet as it hit a pothole. They were on the cheapest bus they could get. Three per seat. Amber sat with Justin and Eddie on either side of her in front of Percy, Jerome, and Mara. Justin and Amber were having a vivid whispered conversation. Eddie had fallen asleep with his earplugs in. Mara's head was resting on Jerome's shoulder and his head was on hers. Percy stared out the window at the landscape outside. It was miles and miles of flat land. They reminded Percy of what he might see Annabeth build there. Oh, Annabeth. Where are you?

Just then, the intercom crackled to life. _We are at our finale destination. All passengers exit the bus immediately. _Amber looked up and shook Eddie awake. Mara pulled her head up but it was stuck under Jerome's.

"Uh, Percy, can you help?"

"Sure," Percy said as he helped pull Jerome up. Jerome fell onto the floor and woke with a start. He stood very fast nocking his shirt off place. It was pulled up to the waist on one side. The other side was down to the middle of his thigh. His collar was choking him. Mara stood and fixed him up. He grabbed the bags off the top and handed them to each person individually.

"… and lastly, the America's bag with so much stuff that he needs to borrow clothes. What all did you pack in here Eddie?" Jerome asked as he pulled down the last bag.

"Oh, you know, just the essentials, clothes, toothbrush, oh, and this." Eddie pulled a box of brown muck out of his bag. He opened it and threw some at Jerome. Jerome flinched and Mara wiped it off him.

"Wow, Eddie that stuff tasted awful. What is it?" Jerome was the first out of the bus. Eddie was close behind explaining all the options for bags of goop. Mara followed after with Amber at her heels talking about fashion. Fashion, to a daughter of Athena, is a lost cause, just plain hopeless. Percy followed with Justin close behind. Justin had lost his sense of adventure and was trudging behind everyone else.

They walked around town until they found a train station. But the next train didn't leave for another hour.

"Oh, great, now we have to wait a whole 60 minutes in some random city in the US for a train to take us somewhere else. What are we going to do?" Jerome said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up Jerome. How about we go sightseeing?" Percy said as he punched Jerome in the arm.

"Oi, watch it fish boy!"

"Oh you're going down!"

"Boys! Stop it! How about we find a hotel room and stay in one spot for a while. It would be nice to sleep in a real bed." Mara stated dreamily. Amber nodded in agreement.

"What about the monsters?" Eddie stated smartly.

"Well, I did some math and, Jerome are you listening!? Well, you don't matter. Well, with three people, it takes a monster about 30 minutes to find you using smell alone. So with six, you have to cut that time in half. So we have 15 minutes. But, most monsters would be a whiles away. I did the math on the demigod web and the most nearby attacks are 60 miles away. They seem to be avoiding this town. So when they see, or smell anyway, us they will come running. But they would take 45 minutes to get here. So, if we get to the hotel within 10 minutes, then we can get a room in five sleep for 30, check out in five and be back here within ten to catch the train. Was anyone even listening?!" She yelled as she finished.

"Huh, what, oh well when Annabeth goes all smart person I kind of blank out but I understand that if we go now, we can get some sleep. So, I have been here before and the best hotel is _The Hyatt Hotel_. How about we get going?" Percy said awkwardly. He starts leading the way to the hotel. The Anubis kids glanced at Mara and started following. Justin trudged along.

Percy rounded a corner and started walking around it. He heard the group behind him gasp as they saw the grandeur of the hotel in front of them. It was seven story tall, pure white marble with golden words across the top. There was a wonderful garden and it wrapped around to the back where they had a glimpse of a large garden trail. Percy walked into the building and got them a room. They all crowded into the elevator (which was made of glass) and opened it on floor 7. They walked down the hall to room 792 and opened the door. They saw a group of doors leading to bedrooms. Mara walked into one dragging Jerome by the hand. The group heard some yelling and Jerome walked out with some money in his hand. He shoved it at Percy and took a seat.

"Mara went to bed. The other three doors are bedrooms. We need some sleep. So, I will go sleep. The Americans can sort this out huh. There are six of us so Amber can sleep in with Mara. I think this chair is…" Jerome fell asleep in mid-sentence. That chair must have been very comfy. Justin said he would sleep on the floor but Percy argued that he had been a zombie for the last 7 hours. So Justin walked into bedroom b and they soon heard snoring. Amber walked into the room Mara was in and fell asleep. That left Percy and Eddie.

"You can take the bed and I will sleep out here in the other comfy chair."

"Neh, you take it."

"Okay." Percy volunteered and walked into bedroom c. The door slammed and rattled. "Oops." He yelled. "The door of the cabin slows itself so…" Percy never finished for he fell asleep.


	22. Whare are we?

Chapter 22

Jerome woke up after a 17 minute nap. He walked into bedroom and found Mara snuggled up on the bed. Amber was on the floor wrapped in a Snuggy®. He walked around the bed and shook Mara slowly and softly. She groaned a little but then shot straight up in bed. She flung her arm out and whacked Jerome in the face.

"Ow! Thanks a lot Little Miss Sunshine!" Mara looked over and then punched him in the arm. "What was that?" He yelled waking Amber up. Her hair was in braids. She took it out as she stood.

"What is going on?!" She yelled. They heard scuffling in the other rooms plus outside the door. The boys all ran in and pushed into each other. They stared at the scene in front of them. Amber was standing staring at Jerome. Mara's arm was sticking out to the side. Jerome was standing a few yards away holding his arm and nose.

"Well," Percy said after a minute, "we should get going or else we will miss our train! So…" Percy pushed his way to the entry hall soon followed by the others. Jerome's nose was swelling by then and Mara kept apologizing for it over and over. All the way to the train station.

When they got on the train, they took seats around the middle. They were only able to afford four seats so they had Mara sit in Jerome's lap and Amber in Justin's. The four of them sat behind Percy and Eddie who were having a vivid conversation. They were about to leave the station when a group of four entered the train. A man and a women were dragging along two teen girls. All of their faces were covered by the shadows their hoodies. One of the girls was staring at Justin and Amber. One was string at Percy like she wanted help. They were dragged to the back of the bus. One of the girls got loose and ran to the front quickly followed by the woman. The woman grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the back. But, Percy saw a flash of long blonde hair and a small glint of grey eyes. Annabeth.

He heard a muffled cry for help. Percy swung around and saw those eyes pleading for help. Annabeth's eyes glinted with the start of an idea. Nina's were filled with fear. Percy came up with the perfect plan. He stood very fast and headed towards the back. Eddie followed. Percy was suddenly filled with anger. He spun around to face Eddie.

"Sit right in front of them. I will be back." Percy stalked towards the front of the train. He walked into the engine room. He grabbed the intercom and turned it on.

"Hello passangers. Those who are in car 3 please leave except for Amber, Justin, Jerome, Mara, and Eddie. Thank you." He said rather happily. He walked back into car 3. That was the car he had gotten seats in. Eddie was guarding the door Jerome and Mara where guarding the other. Justin and Amber were holding the man and woman who were with the two girls. The girls previously mentioned where thrown in the corner. One looked mad and the other startled. Percy walked over to them.

"No!" screamed Eddie.

"Why not?"

"They may be dangerous!"

"Oh please." Said Percy with an attitude. He walked over to the first girl and pulled her up. He spun her around to face her back. Her pulled a dagger out of her back pocket and cut off her bonds. Her hands were free and she spun in a circle. She pulled the hood off her head and dragged down her gag.

"Woah! Now that was a weird experience!" The voice surprised everyone and they spun around to stare at her. Her face turned into a smile that looked perfect next to her long, blonde, curly hair. Her grey eyes were sparkling like they were filled with such an idea that she may burst. "Well, now are we going to take these down or…" She pointed to Justin and Amber but the couple wasn't there. She spun around and looked at where the other girl had been. The large group ran to the corner where a teen girl had been just seconds ago but was now empty. Annabeth took a seat across the aisle and planted her face in her hands. Justin dragged Percy over to the other side of the car."

"What's up dude?"

"What's up? Oh, what's up. Nothing much _dude _just that we travel half-way across a country to find a girl and when you finally find her, you let her disappear. Nothing much. Oh, and what do you suggest we do now. Run west some more until we run into her again. Oh, but I know what will happen then. You will let her go again just to save your "girlfriend." Well how about we just ride this train all the way to heaven. Might as well. Because you…"

"Hey! Slow down! Are you seriously blaming me for what happened to Nina?! How is it my fault?!"

"You saved Annabeth first and then didn't even go back for Nina! You just had to save Annabeth. And Forget Nina ! Why in the world didn't you think to-" Percy heard Annabeth start to stand but he just stood there and listened to Justin rant. He sensed the car shift as people stood and came closer to watch.

"Guys! Shut it! If it is anyone's fault then it's mine. I didn't get Nina out while I could. All those years of training didn't help apparently. Now why don't we GET OFF THIS TRAIN!" Annabeth yelled as she stormed over to the boys. She turned on her heel and walked out of the car. They heard a scream and she walked back in. "Okay, the chief is stopping us at the next train station. We should be good when we get there now, how about we relax because there is nothing we can do right now." She said as she took a seat. Percy walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey, you mind if I sit." He asked before he sat next to her. She never even got to answer. He just sat down.

"No, I don't mind now, do you have something to say?"

"No, I just wanted to uh. Tell me about yourself. Architecture?"

"Well, blah blah blah blah blah etc." There she goes again. Annabeth was sitting next to the window so she was staring out the window like she was envisioning the building she would design outside of it. Lightning flashed and she jumped towards Percy. Her hand caught in his and she stared at it. "Um, sorry, um, but like I was saying, it would have fancy Greek columns to hold the terrace up and…" She never finished her sentence. There was a jolting feeling in Percy's stomach and he stood up. He was somewhere new. The room was large and dark. The walls were painted black and a black crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. It held four candle's that were lit up. There was a figure huddled in corner. It looked asleep. Annabeth was passed out on the floor.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Percy screamed as he knelt next to her. He stood up and glanced around again. He suddenly felt the urge to protect the people in the room. He dug into his back pocket. He had a small tear shaped vial of nectar (the drink of the gods) tucked away in case of emergencies. He leaned down and dripped three drops into Annabeth's mouth. She rolled onto her side and her eyes shot open. She was about to scream but she made sure she didn't. She stood and walked over to the figure in the corner.

"Nina?" She asked carefully. The figure turned its face to look at Annabeth slowly. It was scratched and dirty. Cut and bruised. Log brown wavy hair hung in the face and a weak smile spread across her face. "Nina, are you okay?" Annabeth asked as she fell into Nina's arms. They hugged briefly and Percy stood by. "Okay, now what?" Annabeth asked as she released Nina.

"Well, how about we start with. Where are we?" Percy asked kind of annoyed. That's when they realized how "fine" Nina really was.

"Well, this is the stronghold of Fleamen and Orinius. They ruled the world for a brief time. I believe that they are holding us captive but I don't know why. This room is about 30' by 50' and has a ceiling 12' up. The ground is made of nicely packed dirt and cement blended together while the ceiling is oak wood. The tree had been dead seven years before it was cut down. It had lived to an age of 73 years before dying. The building above us has three stories. The first has a kitchen. The second, bedrooms. The third, offices and other things like showers and bathrooms. The only exit to this room is the elevator in the corner. The people holding us captive come down twice a day for breakfast and dinner. But no lunch. No lunch. There is a bag of black blankets in the corner over there but there are many traps and monsters all over the ground on the way over. The walls are made out of dirt like the floor and have vines all over them. If you want anything, than that is the way to go. Over the walls is the safest. Also there is a chasm of lava straight through the middle. The house is in the middle of the dessert in Nevada. A train track passes a handful of miles away. So, that's where we are." Nina stated.

"Well." Percy and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Um," Percy laughed. "Well, what do we do?"

"I think I have a plan." Annabeth said matter a fact.

"I thought you might," Percy laughed again.


	23. IanSonOfAthena

_**This chapter is in honor of my first follower other than sisters and friends. His username is IanSonOfAthena. Thanks for the followation. Please keep following and reviewing cause I need feed-back. Thanks! I don't own anything. Sorry, forgot to say it at the beginning. I only own, Justin, Jake, Lee, the Doctor, and other ramdom characters that don't really exist. Oh, and Mercy!**_

_Amber's pov._

Chapter 23

"Nina! and Percy and Annabeth." Woah woah woah. Let me back up a bit. You know, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me think. What was the last thing you herd? I could go back to when we got to camp half-blood but you already know that story. Or when they disappeared on the train? That's a good spot huh? Well, so Annabeth sat down and Percy sat next to her. They talked a little but that's not important. What's important is what I was doing.

First, when Justin had his little pouty fit, I went over and it was quite easy to get him to find Nina instead. So I went over to Eddie who was sitting right where Nina had been. He stared at the ground.

"Hey, bad boy, what's wrong?" I walked over and stared at him as he looked at me weirdly. "What?" I joked as I sat next to him. He smiled at me. Well that worked. Ever since he discovered this osirian thing he like won't let Nina out of his sight. Even at camp. And when he did for just a second, she disappeared. Well that should show how bad he felt. "I'm serious, what?" I asked again.

"Well, it's just that…" He stuttered.

"Oh, shut up you!" I said as I punched him in the arm. He started staring at the floor again. I decided on another big decision.

"What is wrong?" I asked. He leaned down and picked something up off the floor. It shined in his hand as he picked it up. He seemed scared to break it. He dropped it in my hand. I gasped.

"It can't be?'" I said astonished. I haled in my hand the bracelet Eddie had given to her the day we found the mask of Anubis. It was blue and shined like a star. I slid it onto my wrist and off again. It fit perfect. Me and Nina had the same size wrist. I let him take it back. He held it to the light. It glinted and I had to turn away. His eyes shone like they had an idea. They had the same glint as… Annabeth's! I whipped my head around because I didn't hear them talking anymore. They were not there. Eddie saw my scared look and stood abruptly. He helped me to my feet. I turned to him and he met my fearful eyes with his purple tinted black ones. I had never noticed that his eyes were different then his attitude and language. He looked at me and his mouth curled down into a frown. I turned and walked to the seat where Annabeth and Percy had been. The seat was covered in a green goop. I rubbed a finger through it and it came off on my finger where it immediately turned to a solid block that fell into my hand.

I heard a weird sound and that blue box appeared. Out walked that man. He called himself "the Doctor?" Anyway…

"I would say that that is some sort of teleportation goo left over after someone teleports someone out of somewhere. So that means that they have been taken by someone close by. They must be nearby. But not for long. If this train keeps moving than we would be too far to track them. Hey Blondie, why don't you get this train stopped eh?!" He jabbed a finger at me as he examined the goop. _Blondie! _Well I was not going to stand for that! I walked over to him and poked him in the chest multiple times as I talked.

"Now listen here Mister. If you are going to join us then you are going to respect us. I don't care about your past or even your future but right now, you are with me and I do not tolerate things like that name. Got it?" I said angrily. What had come over me? Anyway, back to the story. So he just stared at me in a fascinated way and looked like he had started to respect me.

"Wow," he said, "Well, then what is your name?" I took a few steps back in surprise at the sudden change in his attitude. A second ago he had been all _me, me, me _but now he was all _what about you?_

"My name is…" But I never got to finish. The Lee girl walked out and held up a dart gun.

"Everyone freeze." I glanced around the room. Jerome was holding Mara behind her but Mara was protecting Jerome just as much. She would never shoot that way. Justin was hiding behind a couch so Lee couldn't see him. Eddie was watching the gun with a worried expression. I just noticed where the gun was pointed. At me! "Will you please stop getting all sentimental? Oh, now where was I? Oh yeah!" She straitened the gun and shot it right at my heart. The last thing I remember was a sudden pain in my chest and then Eddie's face appeared above me. He cringed in pain and fell over me. Then all I saw was black and felt nothing.

My dream was the craziest ever. Eddie was there. That's almost all I remember. He smiled at me and then faded. I looked around the room and I realized I was underground. The room was small. Eddie appeared again. This time he spun around to look at me like I had surprised him. The he walked toward me and sat down. His first day at the house. I kept having memories. First of Eddie. Then of Nina and Jerome and Mara but mostly of Eddie. They say that sometimes when you dream, most of what you dream about is in real life. Eddie appeared and started yelling and crying.

"Amber! Amber, you can't die! You just can't! Amber! You! You did this!" He turned from me. _In real life? _I opened my eyes.

I saw a large brown wooden board about two feet from my face. I turned my head and Eddie was yelling through a glass door. We couldn't see through but I knew what was on the other side.

"E- Ed- Eddi- Eddie?" I stuttered. He rushed over to me and stared into my eyes. He examined my face. I felt drained. I almost fainted again. But I held on. For I thought Eddie might have a heart-attack if I fainted. I smiled and he brushed the hair out of my face. I heard a clang and he stood abruptly. He walked over to the door and picked up a flask of something. He walked over to me and sat back on the bed. He sniffed what was in the flask. He dripped a few drops in my mouth and I sprung to my feet knocking him off of his. He fell to the ground and caught me as I fell. I hadn't realized that my muscles needed more rest than my brain needed Nectar.

"Woah there Nelly! You okay?" He joked as he helped me to my bed again. I wouldn't let him lie me down but I did have a seat. The door opened and in walked Lee. She held the same dart in her hand and spun it on her finger.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Eddie was holding me in his arms as he lowered me down. But we had frozen when the door had opened. He basically dropped me and ran across the room. He punched Lee in the nose as she fired another shot at me. I was smart enough that I ducked this time. It stabbed the wall and started oozing a green paste. The door slammed and I reached for the dart.

"STOP!" Eddie yelled. I froze right where I was. He came over and pulled a hanky out of his pocket. _A hanky? _Anyway, he pulled the dart out and whipped it off. He tossed it to a pile of darts in the corner.

"How many is that? No, wait, what has happened for, how long have I been out?" I asked so confused. Eddie laughed and sat next to me.

"This will be a long story. You ready for this?" Eddie asked. Then he plunged in. "Well, you were hit with a poison dart that knocked you out. I was hit in the back put it didn't stab me. Only the poison touched me. So even the smallest bit touching your skin can knock you out for an hour. When I woke up, we were here. You were knocked out on that bed and me on the top. That girl has been in here every twenty minutes and keeps shooting darts in here. She seems out to get you but not me. So I soon realized the darts are poisoned when I touched one and passed out again. So, what now?"

"Well, that girl is so cruel I think that we need to get out but first we need to find where the others are. So let's get to work." I said enthusiastically. He just smiled and got to work knocking on the metal walls of our cell. This struck me as odd. Everyone would stare at me if I said something intelligent like I was some kind of freak. But Eddie respected me. He thought of me as a person not a pretty thing. I was so happy that I jumped up. When my feet hit the ground, They felt weird. I looked down and my feet were bare. My shoes were in the corner. I ran over and slipped on my two inch heels with bright yellow straps. I Walked over to Eddie and started helping him. I wasn't even tired. I was very energetic. He looked at me like he was surprised I could actually walk. "What?" I laughed at him.

"Nothing." He said casually as he went back to work. I walked back to the other side of the cell. I knocked five times on the wall in a patter and pressed my ear against it. I was about to give up when I heard three knocks in answer.

"Eddie!" I yelled at him. He spun around.

"What?!" He yelled back.

"I heard something!" He ran over to me and yelled into the wall.

"Hello?!" He yelled. "Who is this?!"

"Fa-fo!" We heard a person yell.

"Jerome!?" Eddie yelled in response. How was he able to decipher that. Well I wasn't always smart. Don't judge me! So, back to the story.

We hear the other person in the cell hit the wall and we can hear him much better.

"Who is in there?"

"Eddie and Amber!" Eddie said.

"Oh, should I leave you two alone?" Jerome joked.

"Jerome!" we heard someone else yell.

"Who else is in there Jerome" Eddie yelled again.

"Mara." Jerome said kind of upset like. "Ow, hey!" we heard Jerome yell and we assumed that Mara had hit him.

"Well, who is on the other side of ya'll!" I called. There was a moment of silence and Jerome came back to the wall.

"Mara says that Justin is in there." Jerome said. 'And was that Amber? Wow, maybe that dart had smarts in it. I know, that as rude Mara." I rolled my eyes and propped my head against the wall.

"You okay?" Eddie said with concern in his voice. I spun my head to look at him. I smiled because his expression was priceless.

"What?"

"Oh, Nothing!" I said louder than expected.

"What!?" Jerome yelled through the wall.

"I said Nothing!" I yelled back at him. I walked over to the bed and had a seat. Eddie came and sat next to me.

"So what next captain?"

"I think I got an idea."

My idea went reasonably well. Sort of. Kind of. Not really. Actually, not at all. My plan was to knock out Lee next time she came in to kill me. We would find the keys, the doctor, and get out of here. That doctor man would be able to help. He didn't like the way Lee was acting so it would be a good idea. Well, that plan went terribly.

First, we waited and waited. Eddie was going to flirt with Lee to get her in and then I would run out. He was going to have to take care of himself. I would hide behind the door. So when she opened the door, it went like this. Music was playing in the background like she had a plan too. She pranced in and sat next to Eddie. He yawned and wrapped his arm around her. I almost gagged. It was the cheesiest ever but it still worked. She giggled and he grabbed her hand. Her wrapped his arms around her and they started dancing. She put her head on his shoulder and they spun around. I watched before I remembered I was supposed to do something. I snuck out but the door slammed behind me. I hit it with my fists and screamed. I whispered to the door, "I'll be back for you Eddie." I turned and there he was. The Doctor was standing there smiling. I didn't know he could smile. I felt anger rise and punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"For bringing that thing to the train!" I yelled.

'Don't you need my help though?"

"Yes, but, you still deserve punishment." I said matter a factly. I Started walking and he followed. I reached the next door that held Jerome and Mara. I could see in and they were dancing slowly to the music. I looked around the place. Where were the keys. I shook the handle and couldn't get it to budge.

"You know, I believe that blondes really are dumb because you would have not made me mad so I would have helped. Now, do you apologize?" This guy was really getting on my nerves.

"Oh, alright, I guess I apologize if you can get the door open." I said in my silky accent. He acted looked at me like I was some kind of alien and then pulled a metal stick. It was only a few inches long but it looked like high technology. He pointed it at the door and pressed a button. I heard a buzz and saw a purple light but both faded quickly.

"Was that supposed to do something?" I asked. I really was curious. He took the stick in his hand and banged on it.

"My sonic screwdriver. Oh no my sonic screwdriver. I love my sonic screwdriver."

"Doctor?" He turns to me and throws the stick over his shoulder.

"Right, so we'll have to get in the old fashioned way. Any ideas remember that there are no bad ideas."

"Well, we could break the door down?" I state. That's how we did it at Anubis house when we got stuck.

"That's a terrible idea. Do you know how think this is? We'll never get through. But, if we could get the door to move out of the way on its own…" He faded out. He spun on the spot to look at Eddie's door. "Yes!" he practically yelled as he walked to the door. He stared in at them. He was gawking at what was inside. I walked over to him and looked into the face of Eddie. He was fiddling at the door with a long golden stick with a blue light at the end. He pointed it at the door handle and it buzzed too. He started smiling. But where was that Lee girl. I studied the room and saw that she was sitting dazed in the corner like she had been hit over the head with a big metal stick which is exactly what she was holding. Classic Eddie. So the door handle turned and Eddie fell out of the room. He dropped the stick and the Doctor grabbed it. But don't get anxious, I'm getting to the bad part.

So the three of us got Jerome and Mara out. "Are we interrupting something?" And we got to Justin's door but it was already open. In fact, it was hanging off its hinges.

"So, who's going first?" I asked. Jerome looked at me like I was crazy to enter the room but no one else was moving. I had to start doing things after I just tagged along in Sibuna. This was my chance. I pushed through everyone to the front of the group. I was about to walk over the thresh-hold when Eddie spoke up.

"No Amber, I'll go." I know he was just trying to protect me. After Nina disappeared, he has needed someone to take care of. His Osirien powers have been going to waste. And I was the first to care so he was just using me as an outlet until Nina was back. But this was something I had to do.

"No, Eddie, it's my turn." I said and took that step. I immediately felt awful. Like something was pulling at me. From the outside, It had looked like the room's door was the only thing broken, but it was really the whole room. The beds were shattered, the walls were ripped and there was a giant whole in the floor. I crept to the edge and looked in. It was a tunnel that looked perfectly round. But a few feet in, there was a whole in the wall that was big enough to fit one person, bending over. "Oh, great. I guess this one's mine too." Said as I removed my scarf. It was really long. I wrapped one end around a chain on the wall and the other around my waist. I had just enough. I walked to the side of the cavern and looked in again. The walls were dirt. I pulled my shoes off and stuck them at the top. Then, I jumped.

Climbing down was easy. I just pulled a shoe out at a time and then placed it a bit lower. It was when the heels broke off that I had trouble. I gripped small ridges to keep myself from falling. I could hear Jerome and Mara talking, Eddie yelling at the Doctor, and the Doctor was yelling back. But I couldn't hear what they were saying. All I heard was my own heart beat and what my plan was. It was as crazy as ever but all our crazy plans worked. Most of the time. I convinced myself it waqs the only way because I couldn't go up. I let go of the ridge and fell. Down down diwn so far down I almost missed the door. That hole in the wall of the cavern was farther than it looked. I grabbed the floor with my feet and steadied myself. I called up but I don't think they could see or hear my because they were screaming things like, "She was just there," or "What could have happened to her," or "It's not that much of a loss is it." Jerome. Anyway, so once I was in the passageway I pulled out my torch and walked slowly down, making sure that the door stayed open. I almost lost sight of it. I ran into a brick wall and broke my nail. Oh great, now I have to fix it. Maybe later because I couldn't see. So I felt across the wall for a lever or notch but there wasn't one. I turned but couldn't see. I ran the way I had come but the door was closed. I banged on it "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I ran back but the wall was much closer. I ran back to the door in surprise. I stayed silent for a second and heard a thump. I took a few cautious steps with my arms out and in only four or five, I hit another wall. I Heard a thump behind me and realized another wall had dropped. I had only two feet of room. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I curled up in a ball hoping that someone was on their way to get me. I thought about all my friends nad how I may never see them again. I stopped crying because it was using too much air. I heard a splintering crack and then someone was yelling at me from on of the walls. I had no idea which way I had come so I had to be careful. They could be evil. But it can't get much worse than this. I yelled into it.

"It's me! Amber! Help!" I screamed as loud as I could until I heard a thud. One of the bricks popped into the chamber I was in. It landed on my barefoot and crushed my toe. I dropped to the ground and the person on the other side realized their mistake and all the other bricks went to their side. When the dust had cleared, Edddie was standing in front of me. The Doctor was behind him. Jerome was helping mara by the broken door. I laughed at the way Mara was using Jeromes head as a step stool but it soon turned into a cough,. Eddie lifted me and helped me out of it. The Doctor completely ignored me and was shining his light on the wall. The bricks started flying and crashed through all the other walls. There was a path of broken red bricks all the way to a vine entangled door with an old looked at the door weirdly like he had seen it before. I took a step and fell. Eddie picked me up and started carrying me. When Jerome got close enough, I hit him on the arm for I knew he would always make jokes about this. Mara took my example and did the same. That should teach him! They doctor banged on the door and it creaked open. We were in a hall with an elevator at the end. Mara examined the wires and declared it safe. We all piled in and headed down stairs. We got all the way to the basement before the wires snapped and we were stuck. We could slip to the floor above or below. Eddie set me down and jumped to the floor below. He declared it safe, (just like Mara did, but was that safe?) then we all rolled down to it. There was a giant pit, a lava river, and some pieces of wool laying around. And that was only what I could see! I heard a scuffle in the croner and started hobbling towards it. Eddie helped bit I knew when he saw what it was, he would abandon me. We made it to the corner where we found three huddled forms. One was in the middle and the tow on its sides were leaning on it. The one in the middle acknowledged us and faced us. He rowsed the others and The one on the left, or is that the right, Stood. "Nina! And Percy and Annabeth." (See. This is where you came in!)

"Feeling the love Amber." Percy said as he took in who he saw around. "Oww! He yelped as Annabeth punched him in the arm. She limped over and gave me a hug. She then noticed Mara and practically ran to her. They hugged and Mara seemed hapy. But her face soon fell. She pushed Annabeth off and asked

"Really?"

"Yeah, but, why don't we get out of here, this place gives me the creeps."

Percy looked satisfied. "Really, an old basement gives the amazig Annabeth Chase the creeps. I didn't think anything could scare the bravest, most talented, cunningest, smartest Annabeth Chase? Humm guess your ot so great after all?" Percy said as he strode to where Annabeth stood. She punched him in the arm.

"WHAt was that for?" He whined.

"For being such a jerk. Now come on!" She yelled In his face and then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the elevator. She climbed in and he was close behind. Soon we couldn't see their feet anymore. Eddie had dropped me on the ground when he saw Nina and ran to her. He had lifted her and spun her around. zShe forced her way out of his grip but not his sight to run to me on the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh I'm fine, just a broken ankle, trapped in a place that needs a total makeover, and the guy who has helped me through everything has abandoned me because _the chosen one returns!"_ I joked. She stood and whacked Eddie several times. Good ridence. Nina helped me up to the next floor and wouldn't look at Eddie. Or should I call him Edison Sweet, teacher pet and former bad boy. So, I officialy hate him now. So we got to the the floor with the door and realized that there was no way to get out.

"I suggest that we take the TARDIS. It is up on the top floor and would be very easy to leave someone behind." I said as I cast a scowl at Eddie.

"Hey, that is actually a good idea. We can take the Tardis to get out of here! Maybe even to get west!" Eddie exclaimed. He just didn't get it. So we got to the top floor with a lot of trouble. I wouldn't let Eddie help and neither would Nina so Nina and Jerome carried me up to the top floor. It took forever with a lot of screaming and a gag, some rope, and twelve stubbed toes. Sorry about that Nina, if you're listening, but It would have been easier if Eddie hadn't been such a jerk. Her that you jerk! So… back to the story. WE made it to the top and Eddie started struggling against his gag, ropes, Mara, and the Doctor. No one knew where the TARDIS was so Jerome set me down and joked about how heavy I was. Nina and Mara punched him in the arm at the same time while Eddie laughed. Nina spun and punched him in the arm as well. They left me by the door to the steps where I just waited and waited. When they finally came back, Eddie was arguing with Nina and Jerome was talking to Mara in French, and then Spanish, and then Turkish! And she could understand him. She kept whacking him on the arm and he kept laughing. Well that was weird. Nina grabbed Jerome's arm and left Eddie behind. Jerome grabbed my arms and Nina got my feet. The Doctor started explaining something to Mara in a foreign language. She just nodded for a while as we headed towards the door they had come out of a second ago. Mara said something back to him in German, (I knew that one!), and he nodded. WE walked into the room and I looked around the room as best I could. There was only that Blue Box in the room. Nina stopped in her tacks but Jerome kept walking.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked.

"Just, will we have room?" She asked.

"Yes, we will have plenty of room in there." The Doctor said rather matter-a-factly. I didn't believe him but apparently Nina did so she Took me to the box. The door swung open as she approached. She is the Chosen One so tons of things happen just because she is near. She took me in and Jerome followed so I went in feet first. I screamed when we walked in.

"It's bigger on the inside!"

"It's smaller on the outside!" me and Nina said these two things in unison. WE glanced at each other and laughed. The Doctor got impatient and ran past us. Mara was on his heels. He started talking in English and rapidly to her and she understood all of it. They started running around the console in the middle of the room and pressing buttons. I was so surprised that I muffled my scream in my throat. Jerome set me down in a chair and plopped down next to me. He yawned and fell asleep. He slumped over and I stared at him. Mara noticed and stopped what she was doing. She started pulling him out of his seat so he didn't get a crick in his neck. She was laying him on the floor when we jerked. I fell out of my seat and onto him. I pushed and rolled over onto my back next to him. Oh- boy did my foot hurt. I felt sudden pain and then fainted right there on the floor.

I woke in a large bed with nothing else in the room. There was a knock on the door and the Doctor walked in. He skipped to my side and looked at me to find me awake. He started rambling as he walked out.

"Where's a chair?" he yelled at someone. "We can see her now!" Later, he walked in with a chair and set it down by my bed. He looked around and had a seat. "Hey, I promised that the blonde dude could talk first but I had to talk to you. I never knew, what's your name?"

"My name is… Is… is… I don't know. What is my name?"

"I don't know what your name is. I'll give you a moment." I thought and thought.

"Ally, Amy, ambul, Amber, That's it! My name is Amber! I think." I said. He pulled out a flashlight and pointed it in my eye.

"Concussion. I thought as much. But maybe seeing some familiar faces will help. Let's see the next person kk?" He asked my confused person. He stood, brushed off the seat, and stalked out. In walked the one guy I didn't want to see. That blonde haired dude had made me upset somehow but Icouldnm't remember why or even his name. Was it Osiris? Well, he had a seat and looked straight at me.

"DO you forgive me?" he asked.

"Let's start from the beginning. What's your name?" I looked at his face trying to remember. He suddenly looked happy. Like I had forgiven him for whatever it was.

"Okay, my name is Eddie, Eddie Miller. My dad is Dionysus, but do you remember anything about you?"

"My name is, Amber, I think. I live at A nucence, Anusis. Anusib, Anubis House in England with all of my friends."

"And some other people but mostly. Good job. But let me think, what's away to get your memory back, hmm." He thought and thought but came up with nothing. There was a sharp knock on the door and the Doctor walked in. He came over to the chair and dumped Eddie out of it onto the floor. "Hey!" he yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me help you up." The Doctor pulled him up to his feet. "Now get out! Your turn is over!" he yelled as he pointed to the door. Eddie threw up his hands in surrender and backed out.

"Now it is time for your next visitor. Let's see…" he mumbled as he walked out to get the next person. The door closed and I waited. I did seem to be doing a lot of waiting lately. The door slowly creaked open and in walked a blonde girl. She came and sat next to me. She ignored the chair and sat right on the floor.

"Well, Eddie mentioned that you don't remember anything. Is this true?"

"Yes, I no, I mean, Yes I can't remember anything and no there are no memories. I mean, you know what I mean right?" I stuttered. She stood up and looked me up and down.

"I got it!" she exclaimed and ran out. I heard her yell some things and came back in holding something in her hand. She was followed by a dude with messy black hair. "This is Percy. He is a son of Poseidon. When he is hurt, water heels him. Since you are a daughter of Aphrodite, something like this should help." She sprayed me with perfume. It smelled like vanilla. I coughed and coughed. Then looked back at the blonde haired girl. Her name was Annabeth.

"Annabeth! That's your name isn't it! Your mum is Athena! Wow, that stuff works fast. Mind if I keep it?" She laughed and smiled.

"It's okay." She said. Percy came up to her and asked if he could have a moment with me alone. She nodded and walked out. She was halfway to the door when she had a brilliant idea. SHE spun around, smiled at us and turned around and raced out.

"Well, what do you have to say?" I asked.

"Just wondering if you were okay. But, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Let's see. The Doctor and Mara were pushing buttons, Jerome was asleep. Eddie was standing in the pouting. The room jerked and I hit me head on the floor and passed out. So what do you want from that?" I spun out my story and he just sat and listened.

"Well, do you remember where I, Annabeth, and Justin were?" He asked.

"No, you were not there. We were leaving without you. What happened with you?"

"Well, want me to tell you? You ready? It's so scary?"

"Shut up and tell me!" I yelled excited. Then he started talking.

_So, Annabeth and I went up through the elevator and walked around. We tried every single door until we found one that was locked. (Yes, locked, we are very weird people sometimes Amber.) We pried the door open with Annabeth's smarts and awesomeness. SHE got the door open in two minutes flat. A new record. WE got in and found a hallway. There was a door that was cracked open. It was the only one so of course we tried it. In it was another hallway. Nina hadn't known about it so we assumed we were out of the property of the house. WE heard a yell from one of the doors. It was low and quiet but sounded bored. It was saying _Jerome. Mara. Amber. Eddie. Even Percy or Annabeth. I'll take anyone. And I'm talking to myself. Hours on your own must be terrible for your sanity._ It went quiet. WE walked towards where the sounds had been coming. I pushed the door open and we entered a reasonably small room. Justin was chained to the wall. He had his hands above his head and he was sitting in on a stack of music cds. I mean there cases. He glanced up at us and looked back down on the ground like he hadn't seen us. He suddenly looked back up at us and jerked. I glanced at Annabeth and she seemed relieved. She hurried over to him and started unlocking him. He stood and rubbed his wrists. They were red. He mentioned that he had been here for hours and that he might be going crazy. We started heading back. When we got back to the main hall, we heard a strange noise. Annabeth spun in a circle and raced for the door at the end of the hall. I followed and she yanked the door open. She stopped in her tracks and I pushed by her. Justin stopped directly behind her. I saw the blue box disappearing. I ran and grabbed ahold of the outside of it. Annabeth was close behind me. SHE grabbed my waist and we started flying though the time vortex. I looked down and Justin was hanging off her leg. THE door swung open once we weren't in the time vortex anymore. We were randomly in space. AN armgrabbed me and pulled all of us in. WE collapsed on the floor. You have been out for days." _He stopped talking as another n=knock sounded on the door. It swung open and Jerome walked in.

"Hey, Fish guy, your time was up hours ago. Get out!" He yelled. Then he escorted Percy out of the room. I was soon fast asleep.

I dreamed a Nina the Demigod dream. The normal Nina with no demigod in her would have dreams of evil people who were trying to take over the world. Then, when she became a demigod, she got dreams of evil things like prophecies. SO I had an evil monster trying to take over the world prophecy. I was in a used car mart. I would never have been caught here before but this was a dream so No one could see me. I looked down and realized I was in the clothes I had worn for the last few days. I packed all these clothes and haven't changed once. _Oh, this will not do, _I thought. I imagined myself standing from the bed in the room. I walked over to the suitcase on the floor and pulled out a big long blue dress. The same one I had worn to one of my first dance. I had made an oath to only wear something once because Daddy can always by me new clothes. But this was a special occasion. I imagined myself wearing it and then looked down. I was! I walked in the blue wedges I was now wearing. I walked through the door and realized that I was a ghost but really there. I walked around the room for why I was here. I saw a girl behind the counter. I can't describe her. She was just relaxing. A black figure appeared in the room. Senkara! She was right over at the counter. She reached out and put her hand on the girls face. The girl looked up and screamed. A small mark burned on her cheek.

"You shall be the one. The end is near. Be ready." Senkhara whispered to the girl. The girl slumped over and looked dead. I screamed and Senkhara turned around. "You!" She yelled. She came towards me but I woke up just in time.

I sat straight up and breathed deeply. Nina had been sitting in the seat next to me. SHE jumped up but looked like she had been sleeping while she waited for me to wake up. Well now I was up. I wore that blue dress and the heels were beside the bed. I looked at Nina.

"WHAT was it?" She cried. Then she was as quiet as possible. I just whispered

"Senkhara." She looked surprised.

"I thought she was dead."

"Well, she's not, and I know where we need to go. But, first things first, where are we?" Nina had a seat again.

"We are at the closest business. It is a used car mart. Why?"

"Perfect!" I said and ran out. I followed the hallway to the console room. I got to the Doctor and demanded a key to the TARDIS. I ran out and looked around. It was just like my dream. Exactly like my dream it was. I calmed myself down and walked in.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you with a car. Sorry." I heard a voice say from behind the counter. Then I heard the bell from the door, and Knew that everyone had come in.

I Heard Eddie say, "Is there someone who can?" He was a lot smarty than me. I would have just left. The girl looked up and I could actually see her. She had black hair that was cut in a slant. It had sea-green streaks in it. He wore a pink shirt that was torn and stitched up all over. It had The words "Nice but Naughty" in black ink like she drew it on herself. Her jeans were black and ripped. She wore a black leather jacket that had holes. She had a pair of black ear-buds and They were blaring in her ears.

"EEEP! Major fashion alert!" I screamed. Eddie rolled his eyes and walked in front of me.

"I say again, Is there someone who can?"

"Umm, if I help you, what's in it for me?" She supplied as she leaned forward. She pulled one of the buds out and looked Eddie in the eyes. He leaned up against the counter.

"How about you help us and then maybe I will give something." He said in his cocky way.

"Fine, the only ones who can help you are the Doctor and…" The girl said.

"What? The Doctor?" Eddie asked as he took a step back. He looked behind him but the Doctor was still in the TARDIS. The girl rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, _You had to ask._

"Doctor Alexander Quinton Bulgarnia of North Great Britian, son of Doctor Alexander Quinton Bulgarnia and Stally. Oh, and…"

"Can you get him?" Eddie asked. The girl looked down and giggled to herself.

"Sure, she laughed and walked out through a door. She came back in a few seconds later with a dog! It was up to her hip with tons of hair. It was white with black spots. It looked like a sheep dog but with tall ears. He was adorable. I walked over to pet him. I reached down and he talked to me. He practically yelled.

"What do you think you are doing?! I am a dog being so what do you think you are doing?! I have rights! Get me my lawyer! I demand it! Get away or I will sue you for all you owe! Now get!" I fell over in surprise. I landed on my butt and hurt it. The dog started growling at me. But he looked up. He saw Annabeth and bounded over to her. He jumped onto her and knocked her down. He licked her face and she was laughing. Percy ran over and helped pull the dog off of her. She stood and came to help me up. We giggled a little but were soon resting in the lounge as the talking dog told us stories. We forgot the car.

But soon Eddie spoke up and asked, "Can this dog get us a car or is there someone else?"

"Well, Alexander can help pick a car but Ian is going to have to help you guys." The girl said.

"Wait," I cllled as she stood to go get Ian. "What's your name?"

"Mercy," she said and left. She soon came back in with a very cute guy. He was tall with the same hair as her. Untidy. It had no streaks but he was a boy. He wore a red shirt with stripes. He wore jeans that had rips on the knees. He walked in and I could see how much taller they were. She had a seat on the couch and plugged her buds back in. She put her black skinny boots on the table. They had three inch heels. She bobbed her head to the beat of the music. He laughed at her silently. Eddie sat next to her to discuss the reward for getting us a car. He pulled the buds out and she yelled. They started arguing. I walked to the counter with Ian and he had me sign some papers. Annabeth came over and shook hands with Ian as they discovered a deal. She pullednher hand back and sqeeled. She had scorched marks on hand. Ian had matching marks. A grey glow surrounded him and Mara came over. Mara and Annabeth said some things. The rest of the group came over and stood in a line.

Annabeth bowed down and said "All hail Ian son of Athena." The rest bowed down in the same manner.

_**Ian, Son of Athena, Sound familiar huh. If not, reread the top note.**_


	24. Chapter 24: goddess face off the end?

_**Annabeth pov.**_

So, where did we leave off? Oh yeah, so this giant talking dog jumps on me, I find a new brother, and then I get stuck in a BW Bug that breaks down! Oh wait, you don't know that yet. So let's back up. We bowed down and honored Ian. Then I was the first to stand. Ian was backed up against the wall and looking around with a scared expression. He looked like his secret was out. Well, it kind of was. Everyone stood up except for Jerome. I went over to him.

"Jerome?" I poked him in the back. "Jerome?" He fell over pretending to be asleep. I kicked him in the chest. He burst into a fit of laughter and pain. Mara helped him up. He had to sit on the couch to get back into gear. When we had a seat around him to talk with Mercy who was completely confused and running around with an ear bud hanging out of her ear. We could hear the music blaring.

"So, does this mean that I am a daughter of Athena?" she asked.

"Well, not necessarily. My little brothers are not sons of Athena even though I am her daughter. So, it may be that he was born and then your dad got married and had you." I explained.

"But, I have never met my mother so…" She just sat there and thought for a moment. Amber went to sit next to her. Suddenly, Mercy started glowing pink. She was wearing a blue-green dress that rolled like waves. Percy became transfixed for it looked so much like the water. Amber stood and watched her carefully. I jumped to my feet and spun to look at Mara. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the corner.

"What is going on? That dress would never be an Aphrodite pick. It looks like a Poseidon thing. But the glow is Aphrodite. So…"

"She is a daughter of both Poseidon and Aphrodite." Mara said rather matterafactly. She didn't see anything wrong with that.

"That almost never happens. So I believe that she has roots in both parts. But not…" All of a sudden, there was a symbol above her head. It was a dove holding a trident in its beak. Great, now I looked like a fool. Especially to Mara. We walked over but Nina, Percy, and Amber were pulling her over to the corner. Amber was fixing her hair, Nina was filling her in, and Percy was just rambling. I walked over and sat next to *shutter* Jerome. He really bugged me. Mara sat on the other side and took his hand. She whispered something in his ear. I got closer to him hoping to hear it come out the other side. He looked at me slowly. I leaned away and pretended to be watching Percy. He leaed and whispered in my ear.

"Do I sense bit of love between you and Percy?" he joked. I whirled around and realized how close he was. I couldn't hit his face so I knead him. He jumped and thought that he was a little ways away from Mara but landed right on her. She fell to the floor and fainted in pain. I went over to Percy and them and explained that we kind of had to get going. Mercy's eyes filled with excitement. She started running to the front desk. Ian saw this and chased after her like a race. She dinged the bell and Ian slowed down. Mercy pointed to the chair and Ian sulked over to it. He had a seat and crossed his arms. Mercy came to me and asked to take us out to see the cars. We raced past rows and rows of cars until we were at the back corner. There stood Twelve VW Bugs. They were red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, dark blue, red convertible, sky blue convertible, rainbow, and tickle-me-pink. I hate that color. Tickle-me-pink is the most annoying color ever. I hated it. I took a seat on one of the cars to get higher than everyone else. They all gathered around.

"So, how many people are going?" I asked. Amber, me, the Doctor, Eddie, Jerome, Mara, Nina, and Percy raised their hands. Alexander jumped up and down yelling _me me me me me! _Ian and Mercy glanced at each other then back at me. Percy grabbed Mercy's hand and held it up. She was a goddess and we needed her. She accepted that she had to go and she stared intently at Ian. He slowly raised his hand and I made some calculations. There were eleven people coming and we could fit five in each vehicle. That includes the dog. So, if the dog sits in someone's lap…

"I know what you're thinking." Could Alexander read my mind? "And no, I will not sit in someone's lap. I am a thing that has respect. So, the answer is no." I sighed. Percy got up and stood on the hood of the car.

"Okay listen everyone. In order to make this dog happy, we are going to need at least three cars and at least three drivers. So, we will vote on the cars to use. Kapish?" He yelled. Everyone nodded. They could all vote for three cars. When we had finished voting, the choices results were

Red- II

Orange- I

Yellow-

Green- III

Blue- IIII

Purple- II

Black- II

Dark blue- IIII

Red convertible- II

Rainbow- II

Sky blue convertible- IIII

Tickle-me-pink— IIIIIII

So, we would take the *shutter* Tickle-me-pink one and take another poll for the other two. They could only pick one this time. Then the results were:

Blue- IIII

Dark Blue- IIII

Sky blue convertible- III

So we would also take the Dark Blue and Blue.

"But, will this work, the Blue can hold two people, the Dark Blue can hold four, and the Pink can hold five. That is… only nine seats. I think?" Mercy stated blankly.

"Okay," I started, "We need another car and driver. What came in fourth place is the Sky blue convertible. How about that one?"

"It can hold two which is just what we need!" she said. "Now for drivers…" Percy jumped off of the car. He was a terrible driver. Ian raised his hand and so did Mercy. She shoved her hand in the air very eager. Ian pushed her hand down. She would be a good demigod driver. Eddie raised his hand and so did Amber. Mara and Jerome had a silent argument and then Mara raised her hand.

"Great, we let's decide who goes in what car. Amber squealed and ran over to the Convertible. She hopped in the driver's seat and pulled some keys out of the glove compartment. She plugged them in and pulled out of the lane. She pulled up and Alexander jumped in with her. He hung his head over the end and waited. That was two people down. Nine more to go. Ian pulled some keys out of his pocket and got into the Blue one. He started it up and pulled it out. Mercy hopped in. Percy was joking with Jerome. Mara was talking with Eddie about their cars. Eddie was taking the Dark Blue but Mara didn't want the Pink one. He must have said something for she punched him in the arm. But she ended up in the pink car. The Dark blue pulled around and The Doctor hopped in the front seat. Jerome sat in the front of the pink one. I took a picture. This would haunt him for the rest of his life. Nina hopped in one side of the pink and Percy was in the other. I was stuck in the pink. In the middle. Percy got out and let me get in. Once I was in, he jumped in next to me. There wasn't much room but we made do. We were headed towards a house on the coast. I spent my breaks there when I wasn't at camp. We would stay for a while until we knew when to leave. But that didn't happen. We broke down half-way there and were stuck. Everyone stopped to help. Oh great, now I was stuck with a pink bug and a bunch of people I don't care much about at all. I was just standing there when someone, I don't remember who, suggested something great.

"Why don't we go to the nearest town and get a tow?" I heard from the dark blue car. I ran over and looked around. Percy came up to me.

"You want to go with me?" He asked.

"Um, sure." I said. He had moved from being obsessed with me being his girlfriend to just being friends. He started walking in that direction. He turned around and yelled at everyone.

"I am going to the next town. And Annabeth, are you coming?" I started jogging towards him. I made it to him and slowed down. We walked in silence for quite some time. Then I saw something weird. I ran to the road sign. It had a corner pealing down. I started pulling it off. The was another sign behind it. When you put the back of the front sign up to the next sign, there was a message in three different languages. The first paragraph was in English, the next was in Greek, and the next in Latin. It read:

**My name is Grace. I am eleven years old. I am running. Running from the beast. My car broke down a mile back and he showed up. The only survivors were those who went to get a tow and me. I think that the thing chasing me is evil. It follows…**Then it switched to Greek.

_The evil mistress from the house. The house is coming for me. They know my weaknesses and they want me to join. I have said no but they continue to try. I think the house is a group that serves the evil goddess Amut. Anubis is the enemy and he is the one… _Then it switched Latin. Percy had to read aloud because he was the only one who knew Latin.

"who should be ruler. I will never follow Amut. She is an evil devourer. If I did, I would die. Even though I don't I will still die. But I think they are coming, I should leave but now I believe I have something to say. Here it is.

They shall reverse the prophecy

It shall never be true

Turn and run for your life

Or it shall become blue

Twice to the left will lead away

But three to the left is no good"

I looked at the ground and paced. Percy kept trying to say something but I said to stay quiet.

"Annabeth!" He yelled at me.

"What?!" I finally asked.

"It says that the only people who survived were the people not at the car. So are we the only ones who will survive?"

"Oh-no!" I turned and ran for the cars. Percy was close behind me. We reached the cars to find everyone fastened and locked in the car. They were banging on the doors and windows trying to get out. I spun around and saw a creature. It was a unicorn, kind of. It was a white horse with a golden horn that changed colors. It had wings like an eagle. They were golden. It's tail was made of pink feathers that glowed and floated around. SO was its mane.. Its feet were those of a rabbits. It had big brown eyes. It was quite ugly but beautiful. I walked towards it. It spoke to me in a lovely voice.

"Annabeth Chase. I am here to deliver a message from the Goddess Aphrodite. She wants to tell you that she will be with you until the end. Trust your heart." It turned and galloped into a sunset that wasn't supposed to be there. It lunch time! I turned and Percy was trapped under a car. I fell to my knees and cried. Percy somehow got out and came over to me. He hugged me and we stayed still. I turned my face to look at him. He leaned in and kissed me. Perfect. Now there was a terrible monster coming for me and now I had two boys after me. I stood suddenly. I ran to a post holding a fence up. There was a dove on it. I got to my knees and prayed.

"Oh, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, please get my friends out! Please!" A tear ran down my face. I felt a pain in my gut and fainted. Well, not yet, I saw everyone's face appear before me. Then I fainted.

SO, I woke up and looked around the room I was in. It was reasonably small. It had posters of people from Greek mythology. There was a small dresser in the corner. It was overflowing on top with boxes, blue-prints, and paper. The bed was small with nothing but a few covers and pillows. I was in my room at the house on the coast. I tried to stand up but when I stood, I fell over. I had been unbalanced. I looked at my feet and realized that I was wearing high heels. They were orange. I walked to my full stand mirror in the corner. I looked at myself and I was wearing an orange dress. It was strapless and long. It went to my ankles. It had sparkles across the top and bottom. My hair had orange streaks. It was hanging to one side. It took out all the bobby pins and let it just hang. I was *shutter* pretty. I had never really tried to be pretty. I walked to the blue-green box on my dresser. I Pulled out a clip that was a group of green pearls. It didn't match so I put it back and pulled out my camp-half blood necklace. I put it on and was about to leave when something caught my eye. It was a hair clip that was mostly black. It was a Pegasus that was outlined with orange. I clipped it in and turned. I went out of the room and walked out of the room. I walked into the living room where everyone was seated. Jerome and Mara were sharing the love seat. Alex was on the floor at Ian's feet who was in a chair. Mercy was on the arm of said chair. The doctor was lounging in a chair. Eddie was sitting with Nina and Amber on the couch. Percy was on the other love seat. I walked in and pulled the clip out of my hair. I flipped it over my shoulder.

"Hot!" I heard Jerome gawk. I also heard Mara slap Jerome. I walked towards the empty seat across the room. There was another chair at the corner that was my chair. I always sat there. But I am new at heels. I tripped and fell over the arm of love seat number two with Percy and landed in his lap. He helped me sit up. I laughed and pulled my hair back up. Jerome laughed at me and then went serious.

"So, we need a plan. What do we do?" Nina asked.

"We wait. This house is built on an area sacred to some gods that names start with m. It's weird but that means that we will sooner or later get a message." I explained. Me and Mara exchanged a look for we knew that there was going to be one. I stood but tripped again. I fell forward and landed on my face. Some people came to help me up, mostly boys, but I was capable of getting myself up on my own. I pushed up but Jerome was determined. He grabbed my arm and started pulling. I got up and brushed off the dress. I started walking to my room for some sleep but he followed. He grabbed my arm and started escorting me. I played along. I let him open the door. I walked in and turned around. He started leaning in to kiss me. I kept playing. We were inches from each other and I slammed the door in his face. I sighed as I heard a bunch of yelling and sat down. I changed into some jeans and my camp tee-shirt. I hopped into bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep again.

When I woke up, I found all the cloths in my suitcase had been changed to pretty gowns. I pulled one out and pulled it on. It was blue with tons of petticoats. It went only to my knees and it had spaghetti straps. It sparkled a bunch. I walked out and there was no body there. They were all in bed. I went to the kitchen and pulled a soda out of the refrigerator. I opened it and had a seat on the counter. I drank like one sip per minute. I was taken by surprise when Mercy walks in.

"Where is everyone?" She asks.

"I thought they all went to bed?" I say.

"Well, there is nobody here. It's just us." She looks worried. I hop off and look in each of the rooms. I then went back to my room to think. I tried to sit on my bed but the dress kept catching on things in my tightly-packed room. I opened my suitcase because I needed a change even if it was into another gown. I was shocked with what I saw. My clothes had changed again. They were all pants and tight shirts that would be good for a spy mission. I pulled on a pair of dark blue pants out and wedged myself into a shirt and pulled on a black jacket over it. I found a small note under all the clothes.

_My dear, I am sorry for removing the beautiful clothes. Look under the bed._

I looked under the bed and found a suitcase that I had never seen before. I pulled it out and opened it. There were all the dresses from before. There was also another note.

_My dear Annabeth,_

_I am so sorry that your friends have been taken by the one that is after you. I believe that I know where they are though. I was in the neighborhood helping with a client when I saw them. They were all being taken by a shadowed figure. I followed them until I saw where they were left. They are at the small town, you know where. They are at a small cave, tied up, on the coast. I hope that you love how your love life has been. And remember, I am behind you until the end. _

_Love,_

_Aphrodite the Beautiful_

I reread and reread the note thinking there was something wrong with it. But I eventually I dismissed the feeling. I went back to the living room.

"I know where we need to go."

When we get there, I walk around the beach looking for that cave. I spotted it and ran over to it. I saw everyone was tied up inside. I tried to untie them, and cut the rope, and pull them free but nothing worked! I walked out of the cave in frustration to try to clear my head. I ran straight into, you guessed it, Aphrodite. She looked angry.

"Well, finally my little pawn shows up. I never would have guessed it would take you so long. But then again, you aren't the smartest of the bunch."

"What?" I asked. "It was you?"

"Well of course it was me. I am the one that let that animal out that took your memory. I'm the one that almost killed them. I'm the one that took your friends. And you didn't even know. I've been playing you this whole time. I never got that you fell in love with that boy. So I made it different. This whole time, you have been falling for someone here and you didn't even know it. Now is my chance to prove I am more than just a pretty face. I kidnapped the hero of Olympus and now you are going to help me rule the world." She laughed evilly. I noticed Mercy creeping around the back to get everyone out. If I could Just stall.

"Why do you want me?!" I screamed infuriated. She smiled.

"Because your life was already messed up so why not. I just needed a small little insignificant girl that I could manipulate. So I took you and now, I will use that fury inside to get you to destroy Olympus. Go girl." She pointed towards the road that lead back to New York. My legs moved on their own. They started walking me in that direction.

"What are you doing!? You dragged me all the way from New York here just to send me back!?"

"Well, I needed you here. Somewhere close to you. This was all I could find besides camp because I can't control you there. Too many people." She sighed. I was forced to walk for quite some time. Al of a sudden, it stopped. I fell to my knees and turned to look behind me. Aphrodite and Mercy were face to face.

"My daughter finally come, took you long enough. I guess that you cuold have been better looking but of course you look too much like that rag Poseidon."

"I only have one thing to say to you, mother, and that is, it has been reversed." A smirk crossed Mercy's face as Aphrodite gasped in shock. The water erupted from the ocean drenching Aphrodite. When the water subsided, the goddess of beauty was gone. I ran to Mercy and we hugged briefly before remembering our friends. When they were all untied, we were talking about getting back to camp when everything went dark.

When we got back to camp, Rachel came up.

"You all got teleported here, didn't you? Well, I was wondering if…

_The prophecy has ended_

_And it had been mended_

_As two become one_

_My work here is done"_

She collapsed to the ground. Green smoke billowed from her mouth in the form of a woman. She smiled, waved, and flew into the sky. The spirit of Delphie was gone. Gone forever…

**Mercy: So, is the story over?**

_Me: well, yes and no, I finished the first part but more will come. I just have to take a break. All of my time has been used towards this fanfiction but I have great ideas for other. Go to my profile to see the other stories I am writing._

Hannah: well, that was helpful. I think you are insane

_Me: very observant_


End file.
